Island Princess
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger is kidnapped by a tribe who believe she is their princess!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know how long this story will be. I'll see how far it takes me. I hope you all enjoy it!  
I appreciate the feedback from the other stories that I have written. Hugs to all of you! I just think there needs to be more Pinger stories. Was never a fan of Mary Ann/Professor. **To me** it was obvious it should have been The Professor and Ginger. **Of course that's just me**. **My own personal opinion. **_

Ginger was walking along picking some flowers to put for the vase in the hut she shared with Mary Ann. The island did have some very pretty and fragrant flowers. It made their little hut seem more cheerful.

As she worked she didn't hear someone approaching her. All of a sudden she was seized from behind. A hand placed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She was terrified not knowing who was taking her or where they were taking her too as she dropped her flowers on the ground.

Camp

Mary Ann was carrying the laundry back to her and Ginger's hut. It took almost all morning but she finally finished. One of the things she really missed being on this island was a washer and dryer.

She carried the basket into the hut and set it down. She then went out to get Ginger to help her put everything way. She went to the spot in the jungle where she knew Ginger normally went to pick flowers.  
Mary Ann spotted the flowers that Ginger had picked lying scattered on the ground. "That's strange." She said. "Ginger? Ginger? Are you here? Ginger?"  
Mary Ann called out to her again. "Ginger?"

Something was not right. She left the clearing and went back out to their camp.

Mary Ann saw Gilligan and the Skipper working on making repairs to the roof of their hut. "Have you two seen Ginger? I went to the clearing in the jungle and she wasn't there."  
"No." said Skipper turning his head towards her. "I haven't seen her at all."  
"Me neither." said Gilligan holding the ladder. "Not since breakfast this morning."  
"Hmm." said Mary Ann. "I'll check with the Professor."

She left Gilligan and the Skipper and went into the hut where the Professor had this lab.  
"Sorry to disturb you." She said to him.  
"That's quite all right." He said. "What can I do for you?"  
"Have you seen Ginger? I went to get her to help me put the laundry away and I couldn't find her. "  
The Professor turned his head. "What?"  
"Just what I said, I can't find her. I went to the place where she normally goes to pick flowers and she wasn't there. I called out to her and got no response."  
The Professor's heart stopped. Ginger was missing? How could that be? Oh No! Was Ginger in danger? Did something horrible happen to her? He couldn't live…"Did you see anything?" He asked.  
"I found some flowers on the ground."  
"Show me where." He said.

The two rushed out of the hut and Mary Ann lead him to the clearing in the jungle. She pointed to the flowers on the ground.

The Professor picked them up. He remembered telling Ginger about these very flowers. How they lasted a long time and how fragrant they were. He also remembered thinking how beautiful…He shook his head and stood up. He spoke to Mary Ann. "Did she say anything to you this morning about going some place on the island?"  
"No. She just said she was going to pick some more flowers. That was all."  
The Professor was getting really worried. More worried than he thought he should be but he couldn't help it. Ginger could be in trouble.….if she was…..He couldn't stand the thought.  
He looked down on the ground and saw footprints. Several of them.

"We should follow these." He said.  
"Should we get the others?"  
"Not yet. Let's just see where these lead too." replied the Professor.  
Mary Ann nodded and the two followed the footprints.

They seemed to go on forever finally they came to what looked like a tribal camp. Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "Head hunters?" She shrieked.  
The Professor shook his head. "No I don't think so."  
The two watched the scene. The leader of the tribe spoke.

"It is done?" He said to one of his tribal followers.  
"It is done. The Princess has been returned."

Mary Ann turned her head towards the Professor. "Princess?" She said confused.  
Professor said nothing and kept listening to the conversation.

"Good. Now the marriage can take place. Tell Kawan to prepare for the wedding. Much to do."

"Wedding?" Mary Ann whispered. "What wedding? What is going on?"  
The Professor spoke. "I'm thinking this has to do with Ginger. They think she is a princess."  
"Oh my…And they are going to make her wed…" Her voice trailed off.  
_Not if I can help it. _thought the Professor. "Come on…We have to get back to camp. We need to devise a plan."  
Mary Ann nodded and the two quietly slipped away.

Later back at camp

"They think Ginger is a princess?" said a stunned Skipper.

"Apparently." said the Professor. "And they are preparing a wedding for her."  
"How dreadful. To have to marry in some tribal garb." said Mrs. Howell.  
Mary Ann shook her head. "Please Mrs. Howell, we have to think of someway to get Ginger out of there."  
"You have any ideas Professor?" asked Skipper.  
"I have one but we have to be very careful and very convincing."  
"Of course." said the Skipper. "What is it?"  
"We need to convince this tribe that Ginger is already set to be married to another."  
"Well that's a great idea but who are we going to say she is going to marry."  
"Me." replied the Professor.  
"You?" said Gilligan. "You are going to marry Ginger?"  
The Professor shook his head. "No. We are just going to make them think that she is going to marry me. That she was already claimed by another man and that it would be bad for them to try break that. "  
Mary Ann nodded. "Makes sense but they think that Ginger is a princess."  
"We will tell them that she is…but not the one that they think she is. We will explain to them that where we come from Ginger is considered royalty."  
"You think we can really do that?" asked Gilligan.  
"We have to." said the Professor. "It's our only chance of getting Ginger back."  
"Whatever you say Professor." said the Skipper. "We are behind you."  
"Good." the Professor said nodding his head. "Now…here's the plan….Mr. and Mrs. Howell….I want you to pose as a king and queen."  
"Quite an easy assignment." said Mr. Howell.  
"I want you to tell them that Ginger is your daughter. That you already arranged for her to marry another…me. Skipper and Gilligan…I need you two to play the part of their royal guard. Mary Ann….I need you to pretend to be her servant. Convince them how in love Ginger is with me. Can you do that?"  
"I will do my very best." replied Mary Ann.  
"Okay everyone. Let's put this plan together. The sooner we can get Ginger back the better."

The Professor went to his hut to prepare for his role and his mind on Ginger.  
He hoped that tribal clan wouldn't cause any harm to Ginger. They would be very sorry if they did.  
He knew his plan was a little insane but it was all he could come up with. He wondered what Ginger would think of having to pretend to promised to him as his bride. A part of him wished she was however he could not focus on that now. He had to focus on getting her out of there. He just hoped their plan would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be in some large tent or maybe a hut.  
She was laying on some type of bed with light blue satin sheets and a warm cotton blanket.  
There were four women around her to looked to be preparing for something. They each had different colored garments in their hands.

"What am doing here?" asked Ginger.

One of the women who had long dark black hair walked over to her and spoke. "It is okay your highness. You are safe now." She said placing a hand on Ginger's shoulder.  
"Safe now? Your highness?"Ginger asked bewildered.  
"Yes." One of the other women who had shoulder length brown hair replied walking over. "We were so happy to find out you are alive." She smiled.  
"Alive?"  
"We had believed you were lost at sea. It was heartbreaking. But the gods have smiled upon us and returned you back home." The dark haired woman explained with a smile.

Ginger was confused as what they were talking about. Why were they calling her your highness?  
She started to get up but the dark haired woman put out her hand stopping her.  
"Please your highness…you must rest. We need to prepare you for your wedding."  
Ginger's eyes went wide. "Wedding?"  
"It will be such a joyful occasion!" The dark haired woman said. "Kawan is a good man. You will be very happy."  
"Kawan?" Ginger said in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
"Princess Rose…please….do not get too excited." said the brown haired woman. "You have a big day tomorrow. You are to be Kawan's bride."  
Ginger was shocked. Bride? She was going to be someone's bride? Who was this Kawan person? Why was she supposed to marry him? Were these women crazy?  
"You will make a good wife to him. As promised by his grandfather Kimmo."  
Ginger was trying to process it all in. "Uh…I…Listen…I think there has been some mistake. I'm not a princess. My name is not Rose. I'm Ginger…"  
"Hush now." said the dark haired woman. "You rest your highness. We will prepare the ceremony. Will bring you different attire chose from."  
"You don't understand….I uh.." Ginger said trying to think of something to get her out of this. "I'm….I'm…already set to marry another….He is uh…He's a Professor."  
"Professor?" The dark haired woman smiled looked at the brown haired woman. "Did you hear that? A Professor."  
The brown haired woman smiled. "The gods are truly pleased with us." She said clasping her hands together. "Grandfather said that I would be united with a man of great science."

_The hell you are lady! _Ginger fumed to herself. She tried again to plea with them.  
"No…Please listen….I'm Ginger…Ginger Grant. I'm not Princess Rose."  
"Your highness please…you are not feeling well. Of course you are Princess Rose."

The other woman went over and picked up a picture. She showed it to Ginger.

Ginger couldn't believe it. The woman in the picture looked just like her. The resemblance was uncanny.  
They all thought she was their long lost princess. But that wasn't the worst part.  
Not only were they trying to make her marry some man she never met….they were going to try to marry this other woman off to her professor!  
"No…you don't understand." Ginger said desperately. "_I'm_ going to marry the Professor. We are very happy and very much in love."  
The dark haired woman shook her head. "No your highness. You are in love with Kawan. You are going to be his bride. Kianna here is to marry this professor."  
_That's what you think bitch. _Ginger fumed to herself.

The two women left and tears began weld up in Ginger's eyes. This could not be happening to her. There had to be a way out of this. Surely the Professor would think of something. He had to. He was the only one who could save her.

Back at the camp area

"Okay." said the Professor. "Everyone know their part?"  
Mr. Howell spoke. "Yes…Lovey and I enter their camp and ask to speak with the head tribesman."  
"Once he meets with us." continued Mrs. Howell. "We explain to him that Ginger is our daughter and that we have already picked out a match for her. We explain how excited Ginger to be marrying you and it would break her heart to marry anyone else."  
"Right." nodded the Professor who inside was wishing that would be true.  
"Gilligan and I are to stand guard in case there is any trouble." said the Skipper.  
"Correct." said the Professor.  
"I go and talk to tribal women." said Mary Ann. " I try to appeal to them stating how in love Ginger is with you and she was so happy when the king and queen arranged the marriage to you. Tell them how much Ginger loved you since she was a young girl and how her parents made her dreams come true by arranging your match."  
"Perfect." said the Professor. "In the meantime, I will meet with this Kawan to advise him that Ginger belongs to me and that I will never allow another man to take her away."  
They all nodded hoping that this plan worked.  
"This may be our only chance to get Ginger out of there. They don't appear to be a war like tribe so I think we may be able to persuade them" stated the Professor.  
"I hope so." said Mary Ann. "I couldn't imagine poor Ginger being forced into a marriage to someone she doesn't love just because they are mistaking her for some princess. I would be horrified."  
The thought of one of those tribal men trying make her their bride petrified her. It sent a shiver down her spine.  
The thought of another man…She glanced over at Gilligan and then turned back to the others.  
"It's so rude." agreed Mrs. Howell. "I would be devastated if someone had tried to make me marry someone other than my Thurston."  
"Would never allow that my dear!" He declared kissing his wife on the cheek.  
Mary Ann wondered if what Gilligan would do if it was her. Would he step in and stop it?  
"Alright." said the Professor. "Let's go. Hopefully we can stop all this madness before it is too late."

Tribal camp

Ginger sat in the guarded hut with tears in her eyes. She had no way out. The tribe was watching her too closely.  
She couldn't run anywhere.

This could not be happening. She could not be forced into some marriage.  
It was repulsive. It was…inhumane. Forced to marry some strange man.

Oh where was the Professor? He had to be searching for her. He had to be.  
To never see him again….the thought killed her.  
Something else occurred to her. That woman said Kianna was to marry the Professor. How was she going to stop that? This was a nightmare that she wished she could wake up from.  
Forced marriage. This Kianna woman thinking she could marry her professor.

It gave her a headache. It was too much to think anymore. Ginger laid back down on the soft blankets closing her eyes giving into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Ann was in the hut she shared with Ginger preparing for her role as a servant girl. She hoped this plan worked.  
She went to pick up a ribbon from the table to put in her hair when she knocked over a small book. She bent down to pick it up and was curious as to what it was. She opened the book.  
She read the contents and gasped.

_Dear Diary:_

_I'm in love. I'm in love with the Professor.  
Everytime I am near him my whole body tingles. I get goosepimply.  
My heart flutters when I see him. I just want to run into his arms and stay there  
__forever. I would give anything to have him hold me. Just feel him close to me.  
Gaze into his beautiful blue eyes….It would be heaven.  
_

Mary Ann's eyes went wide and she continued to read.

_The other day I was helping him in the lab and he touched my hand.  
__It was just a small touch but my pulse raced and my heart pounded.  
__Oh I have to tell him how I feel. I will. Tonight.  
I'll prepare a romantic candle lit dinner for the two of us.  
__And then I'll tell him…I love him. _

Mary Ann stopped reading when Gilligan came rushing in.

"Mary Ann…the Professor said we have to get…" He noticed Mary Ann was reading something. "What is that you have there?"  
"It's Ginger's diary." replied Mary Ann.  
"Ginger's diary!" exclaimed Gilligan. "You shouldn't be reading that."  
"I didn't mean too." explained Mary Ann. "I accidentally knocked it over. I didn't know what it was until I picked it up. Gilligan…Ginger is in love with the Professor!"  
Gilligan was dumbfounded. "In love with the Professor? You sure?"  
"She wrote it right here." Mary Ann said holding out the book.  
Gilligan took it and read. "Wow." He said. "Ginger loves the Professor. Do you think he knows?"  
"I don't know. I don't think so."  
She took the diary back and read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight at dinner, I found myself entranced by him. He was speaking about some scientific thing and I couldn't help but hang on his every word. I didn't really understand all of it but just listening to him was all I needed. He is so passionate when he speaks about science. I wish he was as passionate about me.  
I do wonder sometimes. I have noticed him looking at me in his lab more than once.  
__The other day when I was sunbathing I swear I saw him peaking over at me from time to time. He must have some feelings for me. He must. I know he must. I cannot be mistaken.  
__I hope I'm not mistaken. I couldn't bear it. _

"Seems that Ginger suspected something. Oh I can't believe this. She loves the Professor." sighed Mary Ann.  
"Should we tell him?" asked Gilligan.  
"I don't know…I…I mean what if she was wrong?"  
"I don't think she was Mary Ann." said Gilligan. " I mean did you notice how quick the Professor was to volunteer to pretend to be marrying Ginger?"  
Mary Ann thought a minute. "That is true. But I don't think we should say anything. "  
"Why not? He might be happy."  
"Gilligan I think we should just concentrate on getting Ginger back first."  
"I guess so." said Gilligan.

The Professor then came in the hut and Mary Ann quickly set the diary down on the table.  
"You two ready?" He asked.  
"Yes Professor." said Mary Ann. "We are ready."

Tribal Camp

Ginger stood there as the other women helped her prepare for the feast to celebrate the wedding.  
"You are going to be beautiful tonight." said the dark haired woman whose name was Iris. "Kawan will be very pleased." She said placing a purple flower in Ginger's hair.  
Ginger didn't give a damn what this Kawan thought. She wanted no part of any of it.  
"You will make excellent wife for him." said Kianna as she adjusted the top of Ginger's purple silk garb. "You will be very happy."  
_No I won't._thought Ginger.  
"You look so beautiful Princess Rose." Iris said stepping back admiring her.  
_For the last time I'm not Princess Rose! I'm Ginger! _ She fumed inside.  
One of the tribesman came to the door.  
"It is time."  
Ginger felt tears welding up in her eyes and they spilled out.  
"Oh Princess Rose don't worry." said Kianna dabbing Ginger's eyes with a white linen handkerchief. "The gods will bless your union.".  
_Bless this honey. _thought Ginger. _I don't need a blessing on a union with a man I don't love. _

The women lead her outside where a huge table was set up.  
A man stood up and smiled.  
He had long black hair that was tied back. His eyes were almost silver. His skin was dark. He wore beige color pants and no shirt. On his chest was the traditional beads of the tribe in orange, white and yellow.  
"Princess Rose…my bride." He smiled.  
_I'm not your bride. _Ginger seethed.  
He took her hand and lead her to the center of the table. She sat down saying nothing. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

This whole situation was like a bad dream. Just that morning she had a big romantic night planned. She was supposed to be having a candlelight dinner with the Professor. She was going to tell him she loved him.  
Instead she was here..with this strange tribal clan being forced into a marriage to a man she didn't love.

The six castaways followed the footsteps found earlier. Each of them not saying much.  
Just wanted to get this over with. Get Ginger away from that tribe.  
Mary Ann hoped she could pull off her role. She also hoped that she didn't catch the eye of one of the other tribesman. She instinctly took a hold of Gilligan's arm.  
Gilligan noticed but said nothing. He figured Mary Ann was just frightened that was all.  
The Professor spoke. "Okay I think we are almost there."  
They walked on a little more and came across the tribal camp.  
The six peered in from the jungle.

The Professor's eyes immediately went to the center of the table where Ginger was sitting.  
"Okay." He said turning to the Howells. "You know what to do."  
They both nodded and walked out.

"Greetings." said Mr. Howell.  
Ginger looked up and her face brightened. They found her! She was going to be saved! She knew the Professor would think of something!  
"Who are you?" asked the head tribesman.  
"I am King Thurston. This is my lovely wife Queen Eunice."  
"I am Kimmo. Head of the tribe. What brings you here?  
"We are here for our daughter Princess Ginger."  
Kimmo was skeptical. "Your daughter?" He looked over at Ginger. "This is your daughter?"  
"Yes. She is our daughter." replied Mrs. Howell. "We miss her so and want her back."  
"You are mistaken." Kimmo said shaking his head. "This is our Princess Rose."  
Mr. Howell feigned insult. "My good man, I don't want to have to get hostile but this _is _our daughter. She is our joy. We want to bring her back so she may marry the love of her life."  
He turned and gestured towards the Professor who walked out.

Ginger couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! She stood up from her seat and quickly ran over to the Professor. "Oh my darling!' She said flinging herself in his arms.  
"I knew you would come for me." Ginger then quickly whispered to him. "I told them I was to marry you."  
The Professor was stunned but couldn't think of that now. They had to keep up with plan. Make this tribe believe that Ginger wasn't who they thought she was.  
"Of course I would. You know how I love you so my sweet Princess."  
Ginger wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Mr. Howell smiled and looked back at Kimmo. "You see…this _is _our daughter and she is to marry this man."  
Mary Ann spotted Kianna and Iris. She walked up to them. "Please…you must allow us to take Princess Ginger back home with us. She's been in love with Prince Roy for so long. Ever since she was a young girl, she wanted to marry him."  
"Prince?" said a confused Iris. "She mentioned to us before something about a Professor."  
Mary Ann was prepared for this. "Yes. He is a professor and a prince. He is devoted to science. Coming up with different ways to make life easier for his people. That's what a prince does you know."  
"Kianna here is to be united with a man of science." said Iris. "She is the one who should be marrying this professor."

Ginger heard this and frowned.  
_She can find her own damn professor. _ She thought to herself still clinging to the Professor. _This one is mine._

Kawan stood up. "I have heard enough. You are mistaken. This is Princess Rose. She is my bride. You will not take her away."  
"No." said The Professor. "You are the mistaken one. This woman is Princess Ginger. She is to be _my _bride. I won't allow _you _to take her away from me."  
Kawan fumed. "You insult us!"  
"You are insulting us!" declared Mr. Howell. "I have been more than patient. We are taking our daughter back with us. And that will be that."  
"No!" exclaimed Kimmo. "You no go nowhere."  
"I think we are." said Mr. Howell firmly. "We are taking our daughter. I am very sorry you have mistaken her for your princess but that's too bad. We won't let you keep her from us."  
They all turned to leave when Kimmo shouted out. "Seize them!"

The castaways froze in place as they were surrounded by the tribe.


	4. Chapter 4

The castaways were surrounded by the tribal clan.

Thinking fast, Mr. Howell spoke. "Now there is no need for this to escalate into a hostile situation. We can all work through this like civilized people."  
Kimmo nodded and held up his hand indicating for the tribe to back down.

"Now." said Mr. Howell. "This is our daughter Princess Ginger. You believe this to be your Princess Rose. There has to be someway for us to prove to you that we are telling you the truth."  
"You are lying!" exclaimed Kawan with fury. "No one here believes the lies you speak!"  
Kimmo held his hand up. "Silence." He said. "It may be possible they speak the truth."  
Kawan could not believe it. "They are speaking lies!"  
"Enough." said Kimmo. "I have a way to settle this matter."  
He turned to Iris. "Bring me sacred box."  
Iris nodded and headed to one of the tents. She returned with a wooden box in her hands.  
Walking over to Kimmo, she handed it to him.

Kimmo took the box and spoke. "This is sacred box. Legends says that only the true and pure of heart can open box."  
He gave box to Ginger. "If you can open this box, it means you speak the truth. You are true of heart."  
Ginger looked and saw it was a beautiful carved wooden puzzle box. It took great skill to open a puzzle box.  
She nodded and went to a table to sit down.

Everyone gathered around watching.  
The Professor put his hand on her shoulders and whispered to her that she could do it.  
Mary Ann sent a silent prayer up that Ginger could open the box.  
The Howells held each other's hands while the Skipper and Gilligan held their breath.  
Ginger closed her eyes and then opened them. Her heart pounding, she began to work the box.

Kawan stood in silence snarling. He thought the whole thing was ridiculous.  
Ginger opened each compartment carefully until…the whole thing was opened.

"She did it!" exclaimed the Professor. "She did it!"  
Ginger looked at the open box and smiled. "I did it! It's open!"  
Kimmo smiled upon her. "You are true at heart. This means you are who you say you are. You may go and rejoin your family. Many blessings to you on your marriage."  
Ginger stood up and hugged the elderly tribesman. "Thank you. You are very kind."  
Everyone gathered to congratulate Ginger on her opening the box.

Kawan stood there in total disbelief. Kianna came up to him.  
"She is not our princess." She said sadly. "This means Princess Rose is still lost to us."  
Kawan shook his head. "No. She _is _our princess. Grandfather is a fool. That legend about the box is ridiculous. Means nothing."  
"Kawan." Kianna said stunned. "You mustn't say such a thing."  
"It is true." frowned Kawan. "You know that I am right. Those people are not who they claim to be. They tricked Princess Rose. I know it. I will prove it and you will help me."  
"Me?" said Kianna. "I couldn't.."  
"You will." said Kawan sternly. "You are being cheated. You know you are to marry a man of science. This so-called Prince Roy is a Professor. Don't you wish to marry him?"  
Kianna shook her head. "No not if he is in love with Princess Ginger."  
"She is not Princess Ginger. She is Princess Rose!" He roared. "I will prove it! One way or another I will prove it! And once I do, She will be mine. And you will have the Professor."  
"But Kawan, I don't think that is right." said Kianna. "I cannot force him to marry me. He loves Princess Ginger. You can see it. Just look at the way he adores her."  
She said pointed to the way the Professor was holding Ginger and gently stroking her hair.  
"Nonsense it is an act! All an act. She was tricked. You will help me prove it."  
"I'm sorry Kawan. I cannot help you. It is wrong what you want to do."  
"You can and you will. And I told you…they have tricked her. Used some kind of magic on her. Made her believe something that is not true. We need to break that spell."  
Kianna shook her head. " I cannot be a part of this."  
She began to walk away when Kawan violently grabbed her arm. "Yes you will or you pay."  
Kianna's eyes went wide with fear. She knew all to well the plenty for a woman in the tribe to disobey one of the male tribesman. It was severe and harsh.  
She felt trapped. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay Kawan. I help you."

Back to the gang and the tribe

"Before you go." said Kimmo. "You must join us. We have a feast to celebrate your union."  
"We would be honored!" declared Mr. Howell.  
"How wonderful. Simply marvelous of you!" said Mrs. Howell walking to the table.  
Ginger and the Professor walked to the table as well and sat down. Ginger still had the puzzle box and sat it on the table in front of her.  
The others joined in as well.

Kimmo stood at the head of the table and spoke. "I would like to give a big welcome to our guests. And a special blessing to Princess Ginger and Prince Roy on their upcoming wedding!"  
Everyone cheered. The food was served and everyone dug in.

"Wow. This is terrific." said the Skipper. "Wonderful meal."  
Iris nodded. "Thank you kind sir." She said.  
Ginger leaned over to the Professor speaking softly. "I knew you would find me." She said. "I knew you would rescue me." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and sat back.  
The Professor looked over at her and smiled. He reached over and gently placed his hand on hers.

The feast was over and Kimmo gathered everyone around.  
"Now we dance!" He declared.  
The tribesman started beating their drums and blowing on their handmade flutes and various other instruments.  
The Professor took Ginger's hand and lead her out to the dance area.

Mary Ann watched feeling envious. How happy and in love they looked.  
Ginger laughed as the Professor nuzzled her neck declaring he was tickling her. She squealed as she pushed him away. He kissed her hand and they began dancing again.  
Mary Ann wished she had that. She glanced over and saw Gilligan dancing with one of the other tribal women. Would he ever notice her?  
She sat down on a bench and sighed as she watched the scene.

Kawan watched the entire proceedings and fumed inside.  
All this because Kimmo believed that silly superstition about a wooden puzzle box. He knew that this Princess Ginger wasn't who she said she was. He knew that she was his Rose. He would find a way to prove it.  
Somehow someway, he would do it. If Kianna gave him any trouble, he would just simply eliminate the Professor.  
In fact, he was starting to think that maybe that would be the best plan. Kianna would just have to find another man of science.  
This Professor needed to be taken out. He stood in the way of him having Princess Rose. And have her he would.

He grew angry watching her dance with the Professor. They way she was looking at him.  
Kawan knew that they did something to make her think she was another. His Rose loved him. She always said that he was the only man for him.  
Now this Professor was causing trouble. Well not for long. Not for long.  
"Enjoy your time with her my friend." He said to himself. "It will not last."

Ginger walked with the Professor away from the celebration.  
She wanted to be alone with him for a few minutes.  
They found a small clearing and Ginger held his arm as they walked.  
"I'm so glad everything worked out." She said. "I was so afraid. Thinking I was going to have to marry a man I don't love."  
"I couldn't let that happen."replied the Professsor. "You deserve better. You deserve to have a happy marriage based on love."  
Ginger smiled. "You know…it was kind of funny both of us thinking of the same plan."  
"Well." said the Professsor. "I wasn't sure they would believe it if we told them you were going to marry the Skipper." He joked.  
Ginger laughed. "Oh Professor." She said. "I do love you." She said placing her head against him.  
He stopped and turned his head. "What did you say?"  
Ginger realized what she said but was not sorry. "I said I love you." She replied.  
"You…"  
"Yes. I love you. " Ginger said nervously wondering what he thought of that.  
The Professor was speechless. He didn't know what to say.  
"It's okay." said Ginger. "You don't have to say anything."  
"No I do." said the Professsor. He turned to face her, placing his hands on her face. "I love you too."  
Ginger smiled as he leaned in and began softly kissing her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks the comments. Glad you are enjoying the story. Some mature content in this chapter. Be warned. And you know the deal. No whining. _

Mary Ann sat watching the festivities. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. The Skipper was happily dancing with two of the older tribal women.  
The Howells dancing and laughing together. The Professor and Ginger seemed to be inseparatable.  
Yes everyone was enjoying themselves. Except her. She was alone. Had no one. Not even back home in Kansas.  
Her eyes searched the crowd and saw Gilligan with some of the younger tribal people playing some type of game.

Sighing Mary Ann stood up and walked about feeling alone in the world wondering if she would ever get off this island and if she would ever be as happy as the Howells or even Ginger and The Professor appeared to be.

She walked into the jungle clearing and down a dirt path. She shuffled along until she came up to a large rock on which she sat down on.  
Putting her hands in her face, she began to sob. The tears flowed and she was unable to stop them. Her breathing was short. She felt like a knife was in her heart.  
All of a sudden, she heard something. She looked up and saw Gilligan walking towards her with a look of concern on his face.  
"Mary Ann are you okay?" He asked.  
She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "I'm fine." She said. "I'm..I'm just so…" She started to sob again.  
Gilligan sat down next to her on the rock. "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
"Gilligan….I….I don't know….I….just feel….so alone. The Howells have each other. Ginger has the Professor….What do I have?"  
Gilligan took her hand in his. "You have me." He replied.  
Mary Ann turned to him. "Yes I know….I have you as my friend…."  
"That's not what I mean." He said.  
Mary Ann looked at him in disbelief. "What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying…Mary Ann…I…" Gilligan struggled to get the words out he had been wanting to say for so long. Finally they came. "I love you."  
Mary Ann sat there motionless. She stared at him not knowing what to do or say.  
After a few more seconds, she spoke. "You love me?"  
"Yes. I've loved you since the day you boarded the Minnow." Gilligan said looking down at his shoes. "I didn't think…I…"  
"You…You've loved me all this time?" asked Mary Ann.  
"Yes. I didn't think you would love me." replied Gilligan. "I mean I'm so…clumsy and I do stupid things…and…"  
He was interrupted by Mary Ann pressing her lips against his.  
His hands shook as he raised them to touch her face. His heart was racing as he began to return her kiss.  
He pulled her closer deeping their kiss.  
Mary Ann circled her arms around him tightly. Finally they let go and caught their breath.

Mary Ann looked up at Gilligan who stared back at her. "You love me too?" He asked.  
"I do." She replied with tears of joy streaming down her face.  
Giving her a silly grin, He pulled her back and began kissing her again.  
The two locked into a loving embrace at the moonlight shined.

Tribal Camp

Kimmo was speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Howell.

"You say you've been stranded on this island for long time?" He asked of Mr. Howell.  
"That's right. Our boat was destroyed. We have no way of getting back home."  
"I think I have way for you to return home."  
Mrs. Howell's ears perked up. "You do? You can get us back home?"  
"Yes. There is a way." replied Kimmo.  
"Oh did you hear that Thurston!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We can return home!"  
The Skipper overheard and walked over to them. "Did you say there is a way to get off this island?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yes. There is. I will show you but it will take time. Come back here in three days. We will need time to prepare."  
"Surely we will!" exclaimed the Skipper.  
"Okay thank you kind sir!" said Mrs. Howell. "You are marvelous!"  
"No need for thanks." said Kimmo. "You are good people. Treat us with respect. For that we will help you."

Gilligan and Mary Ann returned to the camp and the Skipper rushed over to them. "Mary Ann…Gilligan...Kimmo here says he can help us get off the island!"  
Mary Ann's eyes went wide. "He can!" She exclaimed. "We really can go back home!"  
"Yes. He said it will take some time…but if we return in three days….he can help us!"  
"Oh boy!" said Gilligan. "That's great news!"  
"I'm going to tell Ginger and Professor right now!" He hurried over to the couple.

Mary Ann looked at Gilligan. "Wow. We get to return home." She said. "Isn't that…great."  
"Yeah it sure is." Gillian said.  
"So why do we both feel sad?" asked Mary Ann.  
"Maybe it's because that we might not…see each other…" Gilligan said forlornly.  
"Yeah I'm going back to my home in Kansas…you…"  
Gilligan nodded. "I guess it was pretty silly of us to…"  
"I guess."replied Mary Ann.  
"I do love you Mary Ann."  
"I love you too Gilligan."  
"We can at least enjoy these three days…"  
Mary Ann smiled. "You're right. We can."  
Gilligan took Mary Ann's hand and lead her out to the dance area.  
He watched her smiling as she danced. Love her smile. Wanted to memorize every curve of her face. He would hold it in his memory forever.

"Wow." said Ginger to the Professor. "We have a way off the island."  
"I know. I can't believe it. We can finally head back home."  
"And be together." Ginger added.  
The Professor smiled at her. "You think I was leaving you you are mistaken. Someone has to let all those Hollywood actors and producers know you are no longer available."  
Ginger grinned. "I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips.

Kawan overheard their conversation and grinned to himself. So this Princess Ginger wasn't really a princess. Lived in some place called Hollywood with actors and producers. Must be one of those movie stars he had heard about. So they turned his Rose into a shameless movie star. Perfect. Just perfect.  
Soon he would be able to expose them all for the liars they are. Prove that they had manipulated Rose. Used some magic on her. Some hideous spell. He would break the spell. And be rid of this Professor once and for all.

Kawan glanced over at Mary Ann and Gilligan. Those fools. I will deal with them as well. That no good so called servant girl. I bet she is some kind of witch.  
Cast the spell upon Rose. Most likely with the help of that goofy looking man with her. He was probably a witch too. They would all pay. Every last one of them. The so-called King and Queen will suffer. How dare they pretend to be royalty! They were all liars! Fiends! And he will be rid of them.  
He will save the Professor for last. He will be the last that he will take care of.

He wanted Princess Rose to see him be eliminated. Know what a fraud he truly was. She will be horrified to learn how she was deceived and demand that Kawan defend her honor. And he will. He will do whatever it takes to make sure they are all destroyed.  
Kawan knew however he needed to be careful. He couldn't just go to Kimmo and tell him what he had heard. Kimmo would not believe him and accuse him of bring shame to the tribe. No. He needed to get proof. And to do that, he would follow them all back to their side of the island. Gather all the proof he needed. After he did, he would start by taking that young brunette. He would use her as bait to then eliminate the tall skinny one. And then he would move to the older man that seemed to be the buddy of the skinny one. And then the fake king and queen and then…oh then…he would have his joy…take his time….the Professor will suffer like never before. He, Kawan, was a skilled warrior and he would savor this victory.  
When it was over, he and Rose could be united in marriage. No one will dare come between them ever again.

The festival came to a close and they all said their good byes to the tribe promising they would return in three days as instructed by Kimmo.

They headed out into the jungle walking back to their camp.

Ginger linked her arm in with the Professor feeling happy. Not only was she able to tell the Professor how she felt, they were all going home. And she and the Professor could start a life together. They both lived in California. He taught science at UCLA. It was perfect. Almost. There wasn't a marriage. Oh she wished there would be. Maybe someday. Maybe…She looked at him smiling. Someday.

They arrived back at their camp and looked around.  
"Just think. In a few days we can leave this all behind!" exclaimed the Skipper.

"I can't want to return back home to our beautiful home!" said Mrs. Howell. "I miss it so."  
"Me too my love." said Mr. Howell.

Ginger turned to the Professor. "Home…I can't wait to see it again."  
"Me too." He said. "Back to being around other people again. Not just the seven of us."  
"Well I never minded being around you." said Ginger with a sparkle in her eye as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.

The others were in shock as to what they were witnessing.  
Ginger let go of the Professor and looked at everyone. "What? I love him. You surprised?" She asked of them.  
Before they could respond, Ginger took the Professor's hand and lead him into his hut. She firmly shut the door behind them.

The Howells looked a each other and said nothing as they returned to their hut.

The Skipper shrugged and headed to the hut he shared with Gilligan.

Gilligan and Mary Ann were left alone.  
"I'm not sleepy." said Gilligan. "Want to just hang out here for awhile."  
"How about we take a walk down to the lagoon." suggested Mary Ann.  
"Sure okay." Gilligan said nodding.

The two walked to the lagoon and looked out at the water.

Gilligan spoke. "Pretty incredible about Ginger and the Professor huh."  
"Yeah it is." agreed Mary Ann. "Who knew this whole time they were in love with each other."  
"You think they were in love all this time?"  
"I do. I think Ginger was smitten when we were on the Minnow. She kept flirting with him and he didn't seem to mind her company one bit." She said with a smile.  
"That's true." Gilligan said. "I remember that. I also remember…thinking…how pretty you were." Gilligan said somewhat bashfully.  
"You did?" She asked with a smile.  
"I did." He replied his face slightly red.  
"You know.." said Mary Ann. "I actually…I thought you were…kind of cute."  
Gilligan was stunned and looked up at her. "You did?"  
"I did." She said. "I don't know…there was just….something about you.."

They both gazed at each other. Not speaking.

"You are still pretty. I think you've gotten prettier." Gilligan said softly.

"I think you've grown more handsome." Mary Ann stated in a whisper.

Gilligan slowly moved closer and took Mary Ann's face in his hands.  
She closed her eyes as he brought his lips closer touching hers.

Professor's Hut

"Well I think we surprised everyone." laughed Ginger.

"I think so." agreed the Professor.  
Ginger moved close to him wrapping her arms around him. "Let's forget about them." She said. "I just want to be with you."  
"I couldn't agree more." He replied.

Their lips met and were locked in a deep passionate kiss.

The Professor broke the kiss to slowly lift up the purple silk top she was wearing.  
His eyes took in her bare breasts. He gently touched one with his hand, caressing her soft skin. Then he lifted his hand fondling her other breasts.  
He brought his lips to hers again. Ginger's fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off.  
The rest of Ginger's silk garment was discarded along with the Professor's clothes.

He gently laid her down on the bed. Ginger looked up at him tenderly letting him know she wanted him.  
His mouth came down on hers and they kissed passionately holding each other tight.  
Ginger's hands moved up and down his back. Her fingers then pressing into his flesh.  
His own hand found her and began to cause her intense pleasure..  
"Oh..God." She said letting out a soft moan.

His lips kissed her neck and shoulders then found her breasts again. His tongue touching her erect hard nipples. Ginger bit her lip at the pleasure she was receiving "Yess..Yes Roy…" She could feel herself starting to climax.  
The Professor removed his hand and moved inside her.  
Ginger felt as if she was on fire. "Yes. Oh Roy yes!" She exclaimed. She could feel herself starting to climax again as he quickened his pace.  
"Roy! Oh God!" She moaned again and again.  
Finally they two shouted out together and sunk on the bed.

Ginger smiled laid back on the bed.  
He leaned over her gently brushing back her hair. "I love you Ginger." He said.  
"I love you too Roy. More than I ever loved any man."  
He kissed the side of her head and then down to her neck.  
"Professor.." She giggled. "Again?"  
"Yes but not just yet." He responded. "I want to ask you something."  
"What is it?" Ginger said looking up at him.  
"I want to know…Ginger…when we return back home….Would you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Again thanks for the comments. Glad you enjoy the story. Um some uh mature content involved here. And um you may want to check yourself into that love hospital. My apologies if anyone's heart burst.__Enjoy!_

Ginger sat up on the bed. "Marry you? You want me to marry you?  
"I do." He said taking her hand and kissing it softly. "Will you?"  
Ginger's eyes began to glisten with tears and then soon spilled out.  
A smile broke out on her face and she spoke. "Yes. I will. I will marry you."  
The Professor took her back in his arms and kissed her waiting lips.

He then gently laid Ginger back down on the bed and traced her breast with his finger as Ginger gazed at him loving his touch..  
Leaning down he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He loved this woman.  
He wanted to make love to her.. Like she never had before. Like he never had before. Never had any woman stirred these emotions inside him. Of course this wasn't just some woman. This was Ginger. A sexy beautiful goddess.  
Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly. This is what she had been looking for. This wonderful man who loved and adored her. This was so right. This wasn't just sex. It was so much more.  
The Professor kissed the soft skin of her neck and his hand inched up her thigh and touched her causing Ginger to moan softly.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.  
The Professor then grazed her breasts with his lips and lovingly licked her nipples taking one then into his mouth.  
Ginger closed her eyes enjoying the sensations he was causing her to feel.  
He then kissed her lips again in a slow sensual kiss.  
"I want you." He said softly as the kiss broke.  
"I want you too." She replied in a soft whisper. "Make love to me."  
With Ginger's legs were parted and he gently slid inside her.  
Ginger gasped and then groaned as he thrusted slow and hard so she could enjoy it as long as possible.  
"Roy..Oh God..Mmmm..."  
"Ahh..Oh yes Ginger" He said hotly in her ear.  
He began to quicken his pace as he was needing her so much. His mouth went back to her round breasts kissing them intensely paying them the attention he felt they deserved.  
"Roy! Oh yes!" The room was filled with Gingers cries of pleasure. She called out the Professor's name over and over.  
It encouraged him even more and Ginger clung tightly to him as her body was overcome with passion until… the two collapsed on the bed.

The Lagoon

Gilligan and Mary Ann sat on the beach staring up at the night sky.

"Is it really beautiful here at night." said Mary Ann. "So peaceful."  
Gilligan nodded in agreement. "It is. I'll miss it."  
"You will?" asked Mary Ann turning her head.  
"Won't you?" replied Gilligan. "I mean yes I am excited about heading back home. I want to see my family again and my friends…but…I don't know…this island..it's been our home for a long time. I've gotten used to the daily chores and well there is your cooking."  
"My cooking?" smiled Mary Ann.  
"I don't know how you did it but you always made everything so scrumptious. Even just plain fish. And of course your coconut cream pies. They are the best."  
"I see." laughed Mary Ann. "Anything else besides my food."  
Gilligan looked at her. "You."  
"Me?"  
"I liked being around you. You are so kind and caring. Helping me gain weight to join the Navy and…that time when you thought you were Ginger and…You kissed me. I know that it wasn't really you kissing me but..a part of me…I know I ran but that was because I was…You know…I didn't want you that way. I couldn't do that."  
"I understand Gilligan. I think it's very sweet."  
"I also think of that time…when we men were acting like jerks and you women demanded equal rights."  
Mary Ann laughed at the memory. "Yes I remember."  
"You remember when you women saw that weather balloon and thought it was us playing a trick on you and then you found out we weren't and you thought it was a real monster."  
"I do." said Mary Ann. "I remember Ginger making a beeline for the Professor and clinging to him."  
"I remember you….clinging to me." said Gilligan.  
"So do I." said Mary Ann resting her head against him.  
"Remember thinking….how great it was that you were so close to me. My heart was pounding….It's part of the reason I told the Skipper I didn't want to go take care of the "monster". I wanted to keep being close to you. Wanted to hold on to that."  
"I did too." sighed Mary Ann. "I remember when I ran to you…I don't know…I felt safe. You made me feel safe."  
"I did?"  
"You did." She said moving closer and kissing his lips. "Very safe."

Professor's Hut

"You really want to marry me?" Ginger said as the two sat up on the bed.  
"Yes I do. Very much. I don't want us to live separate lives. I want to us to be together. I've grown accustomed to you being near me every day. Tempting me with your sexy gowns and skimpy bathing suits."  
Ginger giggled. "I didn't know you were so easily tempted."  
"I love you Ginger Grant." He said seriously. "I want you to be my wife. I want to have a family."  
Ginger was startled. "A family?"  
"Yes a family. Don't you?"  
"I…I never…I suppose I do….I mean being in Hollywood I was always just looking for a man….I never really gave it a lot of thought before." She said honestly. "But now…with you…I believe I would consider it. I don't know how good I am with children.."  
"You would be an excellent mother." assured the Professor. "Our daughter would be the prettiest girl in her class. Would take right after you."  
Ginger smiled. "You think so?"  
"I know so." He said kissing the side of her head.  
"What about a son?" She asked. "I would want him to be just like you."  
"Like me?"  
"Smart and strong…and caring…Just like you."  
"You know." said the Professor putting his arm around her. "I think you are pretty smart and strong."  
"Me? No I'm…"  
"Ginger…you are not a ditzy Hollywood glamour girl. You are a lot more intelligent than you are given credit for. Why do you think I always wanted you to help me in the lab?"  
Ginger grinned. "I thought it was because I was so irresistible."  
"It wasn't just that. You knew what you were doing better than the others. You could follow my instructions with more ease. " He explained. Then added. "And yes it didn't hurt that you were very easy on the eyes."  
"You really think I'm smart?" She asked in seriousness.  
"I do. A lot more than you realize."  
Ginger smiled. "Gee…no one ever said that to me before. Most men…they only admired me for my looks."  
"I admire you for everything that you are. Beautiful and smart. And very clever. I have to admit those schemes you came up with sometimes…very genius."  
"Like telling the tribe that I was to marry you." She said cozying up to him.  
"Great minds do think alike." He said taking her back in his arms again.

Camp

Kawan finally made his way to the camp area. Now he could gather the evidence he needed. Prove that these people were not who they claimed.  
He would hide until morning and then…while they were all busy…sneak into their huts and find the proof he needed to expose them all.

Lagoon

"Mary Ann." said Gilligan. "When we get back home…what is going to happen? I mean you are going to go back home to Kansas and be with your family. Where do I fit in?"  
Mary Ann thought about it. He was right. She was going to go back home to her family. She missed them so much. But there was Gilligan….who she loved. But he lived elsewhere. Far away from her.  
"I don't know….I suppose you could visit…"  
Gilligan shook his head. "No..I don't want to visit. I want you Mary Ann. I…Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said standing up.  
"Do what?" asked Mary Ann who stood up as well.  
"It's only going to make saying good bye worse." stated Gilligan. "I don't….I can't handle the pain of…"  
"Gilligan what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that I love you but I have to let you go."  
"Let me go?" said a stunned Mary Ann.  
"Yes. Let you go. When we get back home…we go back to our lives. Our regular lives. You in Kansas. Me in…."  
"Gilligan." Mary Ann interrupted. "I don't…I don't want this. I don't want to spend my life…I'm going back with you."  
"What?"  
"You heard me." She said with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm going back home with you."  
"I can't let you do that."  
"Too bad." Mary Ann said as the tears spilled out. "You can't stop me. I want to be with you Gilligan. I don't want to be apart from you. So…when we go back home…I'm going with you. And that's final."  
"What about your family?" said Gilligan.  
"I can still see my family. I can visit them anytime. They can come visit me. I can't…I can't sacrifice my happiness. I can't sacrifice you. I need you. You are the only one…You are the only one I ever really loved. I had some boyfriends but they were never as kind and decent as you are. They never cared about me as much as I know you do. Gilligan…I want to be with you. Wherever that is. I don't care where. I love you."  
Mary Ann wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately on the beach.

Kawan stood in the clearing watching the scene smiling. This was going to work out better than he imagined. That tall skinny one would do anything to get his precious Mary Ann back. She would be the perfect bait. And use her as bait he would.  
In the morning, his plan would be set in motion and he would strike. Slowly he moved back into the jungle and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mature content. You are warned. Sorry if you find yourself in the love hospital again.  
I regret nothing. Sorry but I had to take the song out. Just try to think of the Marvin Gaye song titled Sexual Healing in your head._

Gilligan broke the kiss looking at Mary Ann with love in his eyes.  
He needed her. More than ever he needed her.

Taking her hand, he lead her back to the camp area to the supply hut.  
He instructed Mary Ann to grab the radio while he gathered up some blankets.  
She did as he asked and they then left the hut.

Gilligan lead her back the area of the lagoon and to a small cave.  
Mary Ann followed him inside setting down the radio.

Gilligan spread the blankets out on the cave floor. He went over to the radio and turned it on going through the dial for a music station.  
Finding one he set the radio down and walked over to where Mary Ann was standing.

Gently he took her in his arms gazing upon her. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too Gilligan." Mary Ann replied.

A slow sensual song by Marvin Gaye began to play and the two moved together to the music never leaving each other's eyes…

Mary Ann stared hungerly at him.  
He gazed back at her with equal longing and desire.

With great patience, Gilligan began to unbutton the white blouse she was  
wearing while still focusing in on her eyes.  
Her blouse was tossed to the floor and his hands carefully unhooked her bra throwing it down next to her blouse.

His hand ever so gently touched her bare breast and squeezing it.  
Mary Ann's hands fumbled with the white shirt he had been wearing and tossed it down to the ground.

Their lips met in a soft yet passionate kiss.

The two were on the blankets. The rest of their clothes discarded.  
Mary Ann was sitting with her back to Gilligan.  
He cupped her breasts in his hands kissing her neck and ear.  
"Oh Gilligan. " She whispered softly.

He laid her down on her back and leaned over her.  
Mary Ann was in a trance as his lips grazed over her hard nipples while he flicked them with his tongue.  
"Oh God yes…" She writhed. "Gilligan…"

Not being able to hold back any longer, He moved inside her and Mary Ann gasped and then continued to moan softly.

"Gilligan…Oh God yes!" She exclaimed. "Gilligan…"

It grew more intense as he picked up his pace and Mary Ann dug her fingers into his back.

Their breathing was becoming rapid and turning into short pants.

They both caved into their desire together collapsing on the blankets.  
Mary Ann laid there in wonderment. "Gilligan." She spoke. "I…that…Oh my…."  
"I know." He replied not believing how great it was. "You are….wow." He said.  
Mary Ann smiled and leaned over to him. "No…_You_ are…wow."  
With that she climbed on top of them while the radio continued to play.  
Neither of them were aware of danger lurking in the distance.

Kawan explored the grounds checking for the best possible place to set his trap.  
He knew what he was going to do. He would trap the young brunette known as Mary Ann in a cave and seal her in. This Gilligan would be left tied up outside the cave unable to help her. He would probably die trying.

Kawan then spotted the cave and went to check it out when he saw the two lovebirds inside.  
He quickly left and then got an idea. Why not seal both of them up in the cave?  
It was the perfect plan. Take care of two problems at once. Let the two lovebirds  
die together. Then once they were sealed in, he would set his sights on that older gentleman he heard them call the Skipper.  
First thing was first. He needed a way to seal the cave quickly.  
Kawan remembered seeing a supply hut in the camp. He was sure to find something in there.

He headed back to the camp and found the hut. He carefully went inside and looked around. His eyes came upon a bag of cement and some bricks.  
Perfect. He would seal the two in with the bricks.  
He found a wheelbarrow and loaded up the bricks. He flung the cement bag over his shoulder along with the other tools he needed. He would wait until the two were asleep in the cave and he would begin his work.  
Soon all the troublemakers would be dealt with. No one will be left to stand in the way of his marriage to Princess Rose.  
Kawan headed back to the cave area and kept at a distance. He was going to need help sealing them in. He knew just who was going to help him too.

Leaving the materials in the jungle, he followed a shortcut he knew back to the tribal camp.  
When he came upon the camp he quietly crept over to Kianna's tent.  
He hurried inside finding her asleep. He reached over and shook her arm.  
Her eyes opened and she spoke. "Kawan. What are you doing here?"  
"It is time." He said in whisper. "You are going to help me eliminate the troublemakers."  
Kianna shook her head. "No Kawan. I am not. I cannot help you. I don't care what you do. I will not be a part of this. What you are doing is wrong."  
"Shut up." He said as he forcefully pulled her out of her bed. "You will help me or else. No more talk. We are going."  
He dragged her out of her tent and forced her along the path back to the castaway's camp.  
Kianna tried to free herself but Kawan was too strong however a gift presented itself in the form of a down tree branch. She quickly grabbed hit hitting Kawan as hard as she could. He roared in pain, letting go of her hand. She began to flee back towards the tribal camp as fast as she could. He followed her grabbing a hold of her.  
Her eyes were filled with fear as he looked at her with anger. "If you are smart, you will not try that again. Next time, you not be so lucky."  
Kianna said nothing and began to cry.  
He ignored her and dragged her back to near the lagoon.

Kawan located the cave again and peaked inside. The two appeared to be asleep. Their music box was silent.  
He went and got the cement and the bricks. Kianna watched in horror as he mixed up the cement.  
She wanted to run away but feared what Kawan would do to her.  
He walked over to her and spoke. "Place those bricks in front of the cave."  
Kianna thought about shaking her head no but was terrified that Kawan would hit her.  
Shaking, she slowly crept over to the cave door and set the bricks on the ground in front while Kawan watched. Tears were in her eyes and she sobbed to herself while she worked.  
Kawan turned around and looked to make sure no one was around to disrupt them.  
That's when Kianna quickly loosened a metal piece from the wheelbarrow and threw it into the cave. She prayed the two would find it and use it to chisel their way out. It was all she could do to try and help them.  
Kawan turned back around and saw Kianna was neatly placing the bricks on top of each other and spreading the cement.  
_Good. _He thought pleased with himself. _No more trouble from her. _  
His plan was going to work. And he would be united with his love. His Princess. His Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again to all for the comments. Enjoy this next chapter!_

"Professor." grinned Ginger as he kissed her bare shoulder. "I have to get back to my hut…I need to get dressed."  
"I like what you are wearing now." He replied still kissing her soft ivory skin.  
Ginger giggled. "I'm wearing a sheet." She said looking down at the white cotton sheet she had wrapped around herself.  
"It looks great on you." He said as he began kissing her neck.  
"I'm not walking around all day in a sheet." Ginger said trying to free herself from his arms.

She finally managed to pull herself away and she turned to face him. "I'm going now. Don't you go following me."  
She blew him a kiss and headed to the door and was stopped when he grabbed a hold of her from behind and started kissing her neck again.  
"Professor Hinkley…" She grinned. "What has gotten into you?"  
"Just want to make sure you are ruined for all other men." He said still kissing her. "Don't want anymore Duke Williams coming around turning your head."  
Ginger laughed remembering that surfer who she and Mary Ann had been infatuated with only to have him turn out to be a letch.  
"Hmmm…as I recall…someone here helped me get rid of him by pretending to be my boyfriend..."  
The Professor thought back how he and Ginger were "caught" by Duke in the jungle. Ginger was acting like she was impressed by his intellect and going on about how she wanted a man with brains. She sealed the deal by kissing him.  
The Professor always believed there was more behind her kisses. He remembered how wonderful it was to have her lips on his. If only he had…  
Well he was with her now. That's what counted.

Pulling her closer he began concentrating on the soft skin of her upper back.  
"I love you." He said trying to entice her not to leave.  
Ginger shook her head and wriggled herself free and opened the door. She turned her head towards him giving him one kiss and quickly hurried to her hut.

Ginger smiling feeling like she was floating on air as she entered the hut.  
She hummed to herself as she looked over the various outfits she had with her.  
"Hmmm…what to wear…." She wondered out loud. Despite her "protest" before she wanted to find something that would surely drive him crazy.  
_I know. _thought Ginger. _My pink Hawaiian skirt and matching bikini top. _

She knew the Professor always loved her in that. He would always stop and stare at her whenever she would walk by and following her with his eyes.

Ginger dressed in her provocative attire. She then reached for a dry shampoo that the Professor had created awhile back for her and Mary Ann.  
After applying it, picked up her hairbrush and fixed up her hair.  
Satisfied, she set the brush down and started her make-up when there was a knock at the door. She smiled to herself. "Professor…I told you not to follow me." She said.  
"It's me the Skipper." The voice said.  
Ginger put her make-up down and went over to the door to open it. "Skipper." She said. "What brings you here?"  
The Skipper had a worried look on his face. "I can't find Gilligan. He didn't come back to the hut last night. I've looked everywhere."  
"Have you asked Mary Ann?" inquired Ginger. "Maybe she saw him when she was fixing breakfast."  
The Skipper shook his head. "I haven't seen her either."  
"That's strange." said Ginger starting to get worried herself. "Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Howell know where they are."  
Skipper again shook his head. "Afraid not. They have not seen either of them."  
The Skipper was going to ask if Mary Ann had been back to the hut last night but knew very well Ginger wouldn't know that as she was with the Professor. He heard the faint sounds coming from that hut after all the hut's walls were not exactly sound proof.

Ginger tried to remain calm but inside was growing more concerned. "Look…maybe they just went exploring on the island….I'm sure they are fine. Let me finish dressing and you get the Professor. We'll all meet together and form a search party."  
"Good idea." said the Skipper dashing off to the Professor's hut.

Ginger went back inside and shut the door. She was sure Mary Ann and Gilligan were just fine. They had to be but something told her that it may not be the case.

Cave

Mary Ann opened her eyes and sighed. The memory of last night still with her.  
She looked over and saw Gilligan beginning to wake up.

She sat up hugging the blanket around her. "Morning." She said with a smile.

Gilligan sat up turning his head to her. "Morning." He replied.  
"Some night huh?" said Mary Ann.  
"You can say that again." He grinned.  
Mary Ann moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "I want you to know I meant what I said. I'm going back home with you."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said taking a hold of her and kissing her lips. He then let go. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Mary Ann replied. She then began to pick up her clothes.  
"I guess we should get back. The others may worry."  
"Guess so." said Gilligan as he began dressing as well.

The two then gathered up the blankets and neatly folded them.

Mary Ann grabbed the radio and they were about to head out of the cave when they stopped and gasped. The cave door was completely sealed!

Mary Ann dropped the blanket on the floor and clutched the radio in her hands. "Gilligan…" She said terrified. "We...are…trapped…Who could have…"  
Gilligan was at lost for words. "I…Oh no!" He said. "No one knows we are here!"  
"Oh!" Mary Ann said in horror. "I can't…Why would…" She couldn't speak. She began trembling and fell to her knees crying.  
Gilligan quickly went to her holding her to him. "It's okay Mary Ann. We'll get out of here. The others will find us. You'll see. The Skipper won't let us down. He'll think of something. I bet he and the Professor are coming up with something right now."  
Mary Ann managed a small smile through her tears. "That's if the Professor isn't preoccupied with Ginger." She said trying to make a joke.  
Gilligan kissed the top of her head. "It will be fine. You know Ginger is pretty clever too. I bet she can come up with a plan to rescue us."  
Mary Ann nodded her head. "She is. I love her. She's like a sister to me you know."  
"I'd say I feel the same way but the number of times she's kissed me…"  
Mary Ann laughed a bit. "Yeah I know. You know it never really bothered me when she would do that. I knew she didn't mean anything. Now with the Professor. That was a different story. She meant those kisses."  
Gilligan grinned. "Yeah I think you are right. Listen…don't you worry. We will get out of here. Maybe we can find away."  
Mary Ann pulled away and looked up wiping her tears. "You're right. There has to be a way. Maybe this cave leads out somewhere. We can try…"  
"Okay." said Gilligan pulling Mary Ann up with him. "Let's go exploring."  
The two headed off to the back of the cave hoping they could find a way out.

Camp

The others were gathered around the table with looks of worry and concern.

"Okay." said the Professor to the Skipper. "Let's start from the beginning. When did you last see Gilligan."  
"When we returned here to camp. When you and Ginger…" He paused awkwardly and then continued. "Uh…left…" He stammered. "I went back to my hut. Gilligan was still out here. I thought I saw him talking to Mary Ann."  
Mrs. Howell spoke. "That's right. He was. I think I heard her ask if he wanted to walk down to the lagoon. I think he had said he wasn't sleepy and she suggested a walk."  
The Professor nodded."Okay…we can start there. Ginger and I will search the caves by the lagoon…Skipper you check over by the cliff…..Howells…I want you to check the east side of the island. Maybe they had wondered there."  
The Howells nodded.

The group got up and split up praying they would find the two castaways.

Ginger was really frightened now. Could something have happened to Gilligan and Mary Ann? She couldn't stand the thought. Mary Ann was practically her best friend like a sister to her. And Gilligan…he was so sweet and kind…One of the most generous souls she ever met.  
Oh they had to find them. Just had to!  
Ginger clutched the Professor's arm as they walked down to the lagoon. _Please let us find them. _She thought. _Oh please let them be okay._

Skipper made his way up towards the cliff and looked out. He didn't see anything. "Little Buddy where are you?" He asked out loud.  
Feeling frustrated he turned to check another area when something sharp hit him in the neck. He felt lightheaded and fell to the ground unconscious.

Kawan quickly ran over and pulled the poisoned dart. Although the Skipper was a large man, Kawan was very strong and was able to lift him up. He flung him over his shoulder and carried him to a tiny cave setting him inside.

The piled some brush and rocks in front of the cave and left.

The poison would take some time. The Skipper may come around but he will feel very weak and very sick. Won't be able to ambulate around. He will be lightheaded and nauseous. After awhile it will effect his breathing and then slowly take over his body causing his death.  
Kawan was pleased so far. Three of the troublemakers are taken care of.

Now to eliminate the older of them. The so-called king and queen.

Then he would take his Rose. He would use the medicine book of the tribal doctor, Tojo, to return her to her former self. There was something in the book about hypnosis and using it to make a person remember who they are. He would use it on Rose and she would be his again.  
After which he would then eliminate the Professor. Once he was dealt with, Rose would be his bride. No one will ever take her again.

Kianna would keep her mouth shut or else. As far as her being united with a man of science, they would just simply have to find another. This Professor was too much of a risk to allow a marriage between him and Kianna.  
Besides, Kianna is weak. She would probably spill everything. He could better teach her by killing the Professor. She would know he meant business.

Cave

Mary Ann and Gilligan returned back after having no luck finding away out. The cave didn't lead anywhere.

Mary Ann sat down on a rock in the cave. "This is hopeless." She sighed.  
Gilligan shook his head. He was determined to stay strong for her sake.  
"No it's not. Mary Ann…there has to be a way. We just have to think. We can do this. I know we can."  
"But we aren't Ginger or the Professor…We can't…"  
"Yes we can." Gilligan said firmly. "We can find a way out. And we will. Now come on…let's think this through. There's got to be something…" His eyes spotted the metal bar that Kianna had thrown in the cave unknown to Kawan.  
"Hey look.." He said walking over to the bar. "It's a metal bar…We can use this to chisel the bricks."  
Mary Ann perked up. "What!" She said feeling happy. "We can..Oh Gilligan.. you were right! I'm sorry I…"  
"Don't worry. " said Gilligan. "Come on…let's get us out of this cave."  
He began hitting the bricks with the metal bar praying it would give enough to get them out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dear I'm worried." said Mrs. Howell as she walked with her husband. "It's not like Gilligan or Mary Ann to just disappear like this."  
"I know Lovey I know." He replied equally worried.  
Playing Ginger's "father" last night came naturally to him. He thought of her as his daughter. Just like he thought of Mary Ann as his daughter, and Gilligan and the Professor as his sons. The young castaways were like his children. He couldn't bear if if anything happened to them. They were the only children he had.  
He sometimes wishes he and Mrs. Howell had been able to conceive children but it was not to be.  
He recalled the two miscarriages and the still birth. It pained them like nothing before.

After that, the doctor advised them they would not be able to have children. It was devastating news. Mrs. Howell cried for over a week upon hearing the news.  
It tore as his heart too but he tried to remain strong for his wife.

When they became stranded on this island, Mrs. Howell was delighted the two girls took to her like she was their mother. She adored both of them and was protective of them like a mother would be.

Mr. Howell gave him a hard time but he admired the Professor very much. He had keen intellect and always did his very best to try to come up with a way to get them rescued.

Gilligan. He was the lovable son he always wanted. He goofed up a lot but his heart was always in the right place and he has shown a lot of compassion and that time when he bravely decided he was going to stay out in that storm while the others were huddled in the cave. He managed to make everyone feel so bad, they joined him. And it turned out to save their lives as the cave was destroyed.

He prayed that Gilligan and Mary Ann were safe. He didn't want to lose any more children.  
Mr. Howell hadn't mentioned anything to them but when they returned home, he planned on taking Gilligan under his wing and teach him the ropes at his company.

Mrs. Howell had planned to open a boutique and wanted Mary Ann to be a partner in it.  
She thought she was a bright girl and would have a good head for business.  
There was no biological daughter for her to teach anything to and decided to she would pass on something to someone she thought of as her daughter.

Mrs. Howell tried to be brave but inside she was terrified that something horrible happened to Mary Ann and Gilligan.  
"Thurston." She began. "I think we should try looking…" Her voice gave out as something sharp hit her in the arm and she went down.  
"Lovey!" said Mr. Howell bending down to help his wife. "Lovey…are you…" His voice gave out as something sharp hit him. He slunk down next to his wife.

Kawan came out of the jungle and rushed over to him with Kianna behind him.

She remained silent as she carefully picked up Mrs. Howell while Kawan lifted Mr. Howell.  
Kawan instructed her to follow him to the cave where he kept the Skipper. Kianna nodded saying nothing.  
She was too afraid to speak.  
The two brought the married couple inside and set them down.

"Tie them up." said Kawan.

"Yes." Kianna said in a small voice. She took the rope and tied it around the Howell's hands and ankles. She tried to make them loose so they could escape but Kawan roared at her. "Make it tighter!"

Kianna quickly nodded her head tightening the rope.  
She was glad that he didn't use the poison darts on the Howells. They were just tranquilizers. Kawan had decided to leave the three of them in the cave.  
The Howells would be helpless to aid the Skipper and the Skipper would be too weak to try and help them. They would all be stuck there and die.

Kawan turned his back to gather up the rocks and that's when Kianna carefully loosened the ropes around Mr. Howell's hands. She did it in a way that Kawan would not notice.

Kianna stood up and walked out of the cave as Kawan gathered the rocks back up against he cave door blocking it.

He brushed the dirt off his hands after he was done. "Now." He said. "For Rose."

The Lagoon

Ginger looked around the area of the lagoon searching for some clue that Mary Ann and Gilligan were around but she came up empty.

She was about to say something to the Professor when she suddenly sunk to her knees blacking out. Kawan rushed over to her. "I'm sorry my love. I didn't want to hurt you." He said pulling out the dart. "It was the only way. I hope you can forgive me."  
Kawan carefully picked her up and carried her out of the lagoon passing over the Professor who was passed out on the beach.

Kawan brought Ginger back to the camp and went into the Professor's hut.  
He set her down on the bed. He was disgusted knowing what the Professor had done with her last night but he would ignore that for now. Would not think about how he took advantage of her and forced her into sordid relations with him.  
It only caused his anger to grow more and he needed to concentrate on other things.  
The Professor would received his just punishment in due time.  
Kawan took out Tojo's book and turned to the page about hypnosis.

Lagoon Cave

Gilligan worked for what seemed like hours but it was becoming fruitless. He made some progress but not enough.  
Exhausted, he sat down on the cave floor.

Mary Ann wiped his brow with a piece of cloth she tore from her shirt.

"You okay?" She asked of him.  
"Yeah I think so." He said out of breath. "I'm sorry Mary Ann. I got us stuck in here."  
Mary Ann frowned. "Gilligan you did no such thing."  
"Yes I did. If I hadn't suggested we go into this cave…"  
"Gilligan, how were you to know that we would get sealed in here? You couldn't have. Now don't blame yourself."  
"I goof up all the time Mary Ann." He said.  
Mary Ann shook her head. "Gilligan you do not goof up all the time. You've saved our lives many times."  
"I lost the anchor on the Minnow. If it wasn't for me.."  
Mary Ann put her finger to his lips. "You hush. I'm glad we got stranded here."  
"You are glad?" He said confused.  
"In a way." She said. "I mean…How else would you have been brought into my life? How would I have gotten to know you? The tour was three hours. After it was over, we would have gone back to our lives. I would have returned to Kansas never having known you. It is God's plan that we got shipwrecked here. He brought us together. I believe that with all my heart."  
Gilligan turned his head. "You really…"  
"I do." Mary Ann said firmly. "And He gave us a way off the island. That nice tribal man is going to help us return home."  
"I suppose you are right but we have to get out of this cave first." said Gilligan.  
"Well let me try." said Mary Ann taking the metal bar. "Maybe I can make some more headway."  
Gilligan shrugged and watched as she began working on the bricks.

He watched as her body shook as she used the metal bar to break a hole in the wall.  
Quickly, he turned his head way. There was no time for that now. He had to focus on getting them out of the cave.  
He thought about what Mary Ann said. About it being God's plan. She was right. It had to be. This beautiful being was brought into his life by God. The shipwreck was way to do it. It allowed him to know her and to fall in love with her.

The best thing was that she said she wanted to go back home with him. He couldn't recall any other girl feeling this way about him. She was something special. He was holding on to her. They weren't going to die in this cave. They would have a life together.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mary Ann shouted out to him. "Gilligan! I think I broke a hole.."  
He went over to take a look. Sure enough there was a tiny hole in the wall. Not enough for them to break through but it was start.  
"Good work." He said. "Keep at it. Maybe we can get out of here sooner than we think."

Professor's Hut

Kawan propped up Ginger on a chair. She was coming around but was groggy.

He held a metal object on a chain in front of her.  
"You are Princess Rose." He said in a monotone voice. "You are not Ginger. You are to be my wife. Princess Rose…Princess Rose…"  
Ginger's eyes focused on the object. Her mind intently listening to what she was being told.

"You love me Kawan. You will marry me."  
Ginger slowly spoke. 'I'm…Princess Rose…" She repeated. "I love you Kawan…"  
Kawan smiled a great smile. It was working! She was coming back!

"Princess Rose…my love…we are going to be married."  
"Married." repeated Ginger. "To Kawan…"  
Excited, Kawan hugged her. "My love…I knew you would return."

He let go and continued. "You do not love Prince/Professor Roy. He deceived you."  
"Deceived me." Ginger said in a trance.

"You do not love him. Do not love Prince/Professor Roy."  
"Do not…love Prince….do not love Professor…" Ginger stated in her trancelike state

"He is a fool. Deceived you. Tricked you. You despise him."  
"I despise Professsor…He is a fool...Tricked me."  
"You wish for him to die."  
"Die….Wish for Professsor to die…."  
Kawan was overjoyed. His plan was working!

Princess Rose was returning!  
He snapped his fingers bringing her out of her trance.

"Princess Rose." He said gently touching her face.  
"Kawan…"She said. "Kawan…my…my love."

Kianna watched outside the window with tears in her eyes. How could he be so cruel!  
The Professor and Ginger were madly in love. Kawan had no right! This was wrong.  
Oh she hoped that Gilligan and Mary Ann made it out of the cave. She prayed that the older couple would get themselves free.  
They had to save Ginger. Save the Professor.

She was too scared to do anything. Kawan would most surely kill her. The tribe would never believe her. They would accuse her of dishonoring Kawan.  
_Oh Please. Please let the others get free. _She thought. _Please let Gilligian and Mary Ann save Ginger and the Professsor._

Kianna didn't care if Ginger was a princess or not She didn't care who the castaways were. She thought they were the nicest people she ever met. To her it made no difference if the older couple were royalty. They were two of the dearest people she encountered. The older gentleman made her laugh with his stories and the older woman was just as endearing.

Mary Ann, servant girl or no servant girl, was so sweet and pretty. Gilligan was a funny looking one but she thought there was a handsome quality to him.

The Professor was most certainly handsome and she thought Ginger was just so glamorous and beautiful. She did look just like Princess Rose.  
Kianna didn't believe she was. She believed the legend of the box as her grandfather did.  
Ginger was Ginger. She saw how in love Ginger and the Professor were. For Kawan to try and tear it apart was wrong.

Kianna hoped with all her heart that Gilligan and Mary Ann found that metal bar she managed to sneak into the cave and that it would be enough to get them free.


	10. Chapter 10

The Professor came to and look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of cell. There were bamboo bars in front of him. He stood up and his eyes started to focus more. He saw an angry looking tribal man standing on the outside.

"So you think you can steal Princess Rose." said Kawan.

The Professor shook his head to clear his mind. He then spoke. "She is not Princess Rose. She is…"  
"Silence!" commanded Kawan. "I will hear no more of your lies. You bring dishonor to me and to my beloved Rose."

The Professor looked and saw "Rose" standing before him. She had an odd look on her face. He attempted to speak to her.  
"Ginger…please…you have to listen to me…You are not Princess Rose…You are Ginger…Ginger Grant…."  
"Rose" held up her hand to silence him. "I will hear no more." She said sternly. "Kawan has told me what you have done."  
"What I've done?" The Professor said blankly. "Ginger…I haven't done anything. I swear you are not Rose. You are Ginger…You.."  
"Rose" turned away from him not wishing to see him anymore. She walked away while Kawan remained.  
"She no believe your lies." He said victoriously. "Your tricks did not work. You have brought us great dishonor and shamed my beloved Rose. For this you will pay."  
He turned away leaving the Professor there.

The Professor once again tried to call out to "Rose" but it was hopeless.

He sat down in the cell. What did they do to Ginger? Why was she acting this way? If he could only speak to her…..only tell her how much he loved her. Surely she would remember…She had to. No matter what Kawan had done to Ginger, he couldn't erase the love she had for him. He had to get to her. But how? He was trapped. Trapped in this cell. And he had no idea what was in store for him.

Tribal camp

"Do not worry my Rose." said Kawan. "I will take care of that Professor. He will cause you no more dishonor. I promise you."  
"Rose" nodded and said nothing. She went inside her tent leaving Kawan outside.

Her mind was on that man in the cell. She was drawn to him. She didn't know why but she was. That is why she had to leave. She couldn't be around him. Maybe that is what Kawan meant by dishonoring her. Had he taken advantage of her somehow? But he didn't seem like he would be the type of man who would do such a thing. He seemed like such a caring man. She couldn't help but be slightly attracted to him. Okay more than slightly. She was very attracted to him. But why should she be? Kawan said he had shamed and dishonored her.

It was all so confusing. Kawan was to be her husband. She was supposed to love him yet she felt nothing for him.  
But that man in the cell, this Professor, she felt something. What it was she didn't know.

"Rose" shook her head. It was no matter. He was going to be dealt with. If Kawan had said he dishonored her then who was she to question him. Kawan would see that her honor was restored. And then they would be married.

Lagoon Cave

"Any luck?" asked a hopeful Mary Ann as Gilligan kept working on the hole that they managed to penetrate in the brick.  
Gilligan stopped a minute to rest. He sat down on the cave floor. "Some." He replied. "The hole is starting to get bigger."  
"We have to keep going." said Mary Ann taking the metal bar.

Gilligan nodded as Mary Ann took her turn working on the bricks.

"Who do you think trapped us in here?" He asked of her.  
Mary Ann frowned. "I'm not sure but I'm betting that Kawan had something to do with it. "  
"Kawan? Oh that one who kept saying that Ginger was Rose?"  
"Yup." said Mary Ann pursing her lips as she hammered away at the bricks. "I don't know what he's up to but we have to stop him."  
"You think he would do something to Ginger?" asked a worried Gilligan.  
Mary Ann paused. "Well I don't think he would harm her…he is convinced she is this Princess Rose…I think he would do something to convince her she is who he believes her to be."  
"We can't let him do that." said Gilligan. "Ginger isn't Princess Rose. And she loves the Professor."  
"That's something else that worries me." said Mary Ann as she went back to work. "What if he does something horrible to the Professor?"  
"Then we need to keep him from doing it." said Gilligan. He got up and took the bar from Mary Ann. "We've got to get out of here and stop him. I won't let him do this to my friends."  
"Me either." said Mary Ann. "Whatever Kawan is up to, we are not going to allow him to succeed."

Other Island Cave

Mr. Howell started to regain consciousness. He tried moving his hands but they wouldn't' budge. He then realized his feet were also tied together.  
How did he get in here? His eyes looked around and saw Mrs. Howell next to him. He called to her.

"Lovey…Lovey my dear…wake up…please wake up."  
Mrs. Howell stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around and was horrified. "Thurston…where are were?" She asked. She noticed the ropes around her hands and feet. "What on Earth…What is going on?"  
"I don't know Lovey." replied Mr. Howell. "I have no idea how we got in here…Oh my look! It's the Skipper! Skipper! Skipper!" He called out.

The Skipper started to awake but felt awful. "What is…Where am I?...Mr. and Mrs. Howell? What are you doing here?"  
"We have no idea." explained Mr. Howell. "I remember looking for Gilligan and Mary Ann and then it all went black."  
The Skipper tried to get up but fell back down. "I feel…so weak….I…I can barely move…"  
"Oh dear. Thurston…you don't suppose…" Mrs. Howell's voice trailed off.  
Mr. Howell looked grim. "I'm not sure Lovey but it's possible."  
"What?" asked the Skipper.  
"You may have been hit by a poison arrow or dart." replied Mr. Howell.  
"Oh…I've got to get out of here….the Professor.."  
"My good man please sit down. You are in no shape to move." commanded Mr. Howell. "Whoever did this may very well have the others. We have got to find a way to get out of here and help them."  
The Skipper fought and managed to stand up. He looked and saw the rocks blocking the cave door. "Oh no…we are trapped!"  
The Howells looked and gasped in horror.

"Who could have done this!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell in fright.  
"Whoever it was is going to pay dearly! No one traps a Howell!" roared Mr. Howell.  
The Skipper nodded. "Mr. Howell…can you get your ropes untied?"  
"I'll do my best."

The older man worked on his ropes struggling to get free.

Tribal camp

The Professor sat alone in his cell trying to find someway out but no solution presented itself.  
There were guards all around. He couldn't overpower them all.  
He felt helpless. And what was worse, they did something to Ginger to make her believe she was actually Rose.  
What if that Kawan tried…it made him sick to think about. Another man putting their hands on his beautiful Ginger.

When that Duke was on the island and Mary Ann and Ginger were fawning all over him, it made him angry. He didn't care what Mary Ann thought of Duke, what angered him was Ginger thinking that this Duke was something special.  
He had never been so glad in his life for her to discover he was slime.

When Mr. Howell came up with that plan for her to use him to make Duke think that there was something between them he was overjoyed. It was his chance to be near her. If only he would have told her how he felt then but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.  
He had wished they could have stayed in that moment forever. Just lying on the warm sand with Ginger…having her kiss him….It was heaven. More than anything he wanted to return to that. Be out of this hell and have Ginger in his arms loving her.

He recalled the first day they ended up shipwrecked. She latched onto him because she said he was the most intelligent and surely he would come up with something to help them get off the island and plus she was afraid and he made her feel safe.

The Professor also thought back to the first day he saw her.  
He boarded the Minnow and was about to take his seat when his eyes fell on this incredible beauty with red hair. There was a fun mischievous look in her eyes as she cast them about the ship. He was fascinated by her. Her laughter. Her wit. Her charm. Everything.

Then her eyes caught his and she sauntered on over to him.  
He felt awkward at first as she actually sat down next to him on the boat and began flirting with him however it quickly passed. She began asking him questions about himself and saying how smart he must be.  
He never felt so at ease with any woman in his life as he did with her that day. Happily answering her questions and basking in her compliments.

And then the other day, when she said "I love you."  
He didn't know that kind of joy was possible to feel. He couldn't believe it.  
The beautiful glamorous movie star Ginger Grant loved _him. _She could have any man she dreamed and she wanted _him.  
_She agreed to marry him. She was going to be his wife. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
His mind then returned to his current predicament which was finding a way out but how?

Island Cave

Mr. Howell continued to work his ropes noticing that they appeared to be loose. Why he didn't bother asking, he was grateful they were. He was able to free his hands and then untied his feet.

He turned and freed Mrs. Howell. "Thank you darling." She said rubbing her wrist from where the rope had been tied.

Mr. Howell went over to the Skipper. "Are you feeling okay? Do you think you can help me move these rocks?"  
The Skipper didn't think he could but was determined to push through to help save his fellow castaways. "I'll do my best." He said standing up.

The two men walked over to the cave door and began working to pry away the rocks.

Lagoon Cave.

"I think we are almost there!" said Mary Ann. "A little more!"  
"Keep going!" said Gilligan as she worked the bar on the bricks.

A brick came crumbling down and there was small gap.

Mary Ann sat down exhausted. "We did it."  
"You did it." smiled Gilligan kissing her forehead. "Great work."  
"I didn't do it myself." She grinned. "But thank you."  
Gilligan looked back at the wall with the small gap. "Hopefully the hard part is over." He said as he stood up. "I'm going to see if I can get the rest of these bricks free."  
Mary Ann nodded as she rested. She prayed they could get out and wouldn't be too late. Kawan was not going to get away with his evil plan. No way was she going to allow him to come between Ginger and the Professor.  
They were her friends. Like family to her. They deserved to be happy. Together.

Ginger told her many stories about the men she dated back in Hollywood. Although she tried to put a happy go lucky spin on it, Mary Ann sensed that Ginger hadn't really loved any of them. She never had that look in her eyes that she had whenever she would look at the Professor. Ginger was truly in love with him and Mary Ann was going to make sure that no one interfered with that love.

Her thought were interrupted by a loud crumble. She looked at saw Gilligan was able to knock down a large portion of the bricks. Enough for them to crawl out!

"Gilligan! You did it!" She squealed. She quickly got up and went over to him placing a big kiss on his lips.  
He turned red and pushed her away. "Not now Mary Ann. We have to save Ginger and the Professor. Come on."  
He took her hand and they two made their way out of the cave.

"Let's head back to camp." said Gilligan. "We need to get some food and see if the others are there."  
"Good idea." agreed Mary Ann.

They hadn't had anything to eat or drink in hours and they needed their strength.

Gilligan took her head and they quickly rushed back to the camp.

"Skipper!" called out Gilligan. "Skipper!"  
No answer. "Skipper! Hey Skipper!"  
Still nothing.

Mary Ann was worried. "Mr. Howell? Mrs. Howell? Hello? Professsor? Ginger?"  
Mary Ann turned to Gilligan with a frightened look. "Where is everyone?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gilligan and Mary Ann refreshed themselves with food and some new clothes.

The pair then set out to locate their missing castaways, keeping an eye out for any danger.

"I don't like this Gilligan." said Mary Ann looking around the jungle.  
"Me either." He replied searching around with his eyes.  
"Where could they be? You don't think…something…happened?" Mary Ann said with fright.

"Don't worry. We will find them." replied Gilligan.

He was trying to be brave for Mary Ann's sake but inside he was scared. Scared that something happened to the Skipper.

The Skipper was his buddy. His friend. Sure he gave him a hard time every now and then but he wouldn't know what to do without his older friend.

Gilligan recalled the time they had a plan to be rescued and the Skipper wanted to join the Navy. Gilligan stated he wanted to join too. He wanted to still be with the Skipper. If something had happened...

Gilligan didn't want to entertain the thought. No he wasn't going to think that the Skipper…They had to keep searching. Keep looking.

Mary Ann remained silent as they searched the jungle. Her mind was on Ginger.  
Thinking about all the girl talks they had in the hut. The advice Ginger would give her.

Mary Ann smiled thinking about when Duke was on the island. How crazy she and Ginger went over him. Then he turned out to be a total creep.

Gilligan and the Professor to their rescue!

While Ginger was busy with the Professor, Mary Ann was with Gilligan making like she was in love with him which if she was honest with herself wasn't a hard task.

After Duke bought their plan, she remembered the look on Ginger's face when she returned to the hut and Mary Ann recalled how she felt.

Ginger had sighed happily and said with a dreamy expression. "I got to kiss him."  
Mary Ann had also sighed happily stating "I got to kiss Gilligan."

The two said nothing more and went to sleep.

It was that next morning that they both looked at the two men differently.

Mary Ann believed that could be when Ginger's feelings really came to surface.

She knew that's when her feelings started.

Mary Ann suspected that Ginger knew about her crush on Gilligan. She wouldn't come out and say it but dropped hints on how to get his attention from time to time.

Oh what would she do without her! She was her best friend and not just because they were the only two young women on the island, she really could count on her. Ginger was a great friend and she would hate to lose that friendship.

They had to find everyone. Just had to!

Tribal Camp

"Rose" left her tent and walked over to where the Professor was being held.

She looked at the guards. "Leave us." She commanded.

"But your highness.."  
"I said leave us!" She snapped sharply.

The guards nodded and bowed slightly to her leaving her alone with the Professor.

The Professor stood up in his cell and went to the front where "Rose" was standing.  
"Ginger." He said. "Ginger…" His hand went to touch her face. "Ginger...I..."  
"Rose" held her finger up to his lips silencing him.  
She moved closer to the cell door. Her hand gently stroked his hair as she was mesmerized by his eyes.

She then ever so slowly leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Rose" then let go and slowly turned walking away.

The Professor watched her wanting to call out to her but didn't want to catch the attention of the guards.

"Rose" returned to her tent and walked to her bed sitting down.  
Her heart was beating fast. Her pulse was racing. She felt tingles all over her body. Just being that close to him…Why was she so drawn to that man? The feel of his lips on hers…it was magic….She couldn't help herself. She just had to…"Rose" closed her eyes wanting to recapture the moment.

Strangely, she felt no betrayal towards Kawan as she sensed that she did not love him. Why she was marrying him she hadn't a clue. Something was off.

"Rose" felt she did not belong there. These people did not feel like family. Something stirred in her mind about others being family but she was having a hard time placing them.

This whole situation was not right. "Rose" could feel it in her heart. She could feel that this was not home and she did not belong. That man called her Ginger. Kept insisting she was Ginger. He seemed so certain. And the way he looked at her…his voice…oh that voice…that cut right through to her soul.

"Rose" was starting to wonder. Was this man in the cell a man she loved?

Island Cave

The Skipper had to stop and rest. He was feeling weaker than before. As much as he tried to push through, he couldn't.

Mrs. Howell was doing the best she could to help Mr. Howell remove the rocks that blocked the cave but she wasn't as strong and it seemed to just take longer however they refused to give up.

Outside cave

Gilligan called out. "Skipper! Hey Skipper! Skipper! Skipper!"

Mary Ann shouted. "Mr. Howell! Mrs. Howell! Hello!"

Inside Cave

Mr. Howell stopped his work on the rocks.

"Dear what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"I think I hear someone!' He exclaimed. "Listen…"  
Mrs. Howell strained to hear. And then she heard a faint voice calling her name. "Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell!"  
She tried returning the voice through the rocks. "Hello! Hello…I'm in here! We are in here! Can you hear me!"

Outside Cave

Mary Ann paused. "Gilligan…you hear that?  
Gilligan stopped and listened.  
"Can you hear me? Hello!"  
His eyes brightened. "That sounds like Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell! Mrs. Howell…it's me Gilligan!" He shouted.

Inside Cave

"It's Gilligan!' exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We are saved! Gilligan! Gilligan…we are in the cave…trapped inside…please help us move these rocks!"

Mr. Howell went back to work as Mary Ann and Gilligan found the cave and began moving the rocks as fast as they could. Throwing them to the side one by one.

Slowly the door the cave was being cleared and they could peak inside.

Gilligan's heart stopped when he saw the Skipper lying there. "Skipper!" He cried. "Skipper you okay!"

Mrs. Howell replied. "We think he may have been hit with a poison dart. He's getting weaker. We need to get him help."

Gilligan pulled the rocks with all his might. He wasn't losing his buddy. Not the Skipper. Kawan was not taking the Skipper away.

Mary Ann frantically pulled more rocks, throwing them to the ground.

Finally, the cave entrance was clear enough for them to climb out.

Mrs. Howell went first helped by Gilligan and Mary Ann. "Careful. Careful." They said.

The older woman was out of the cave.

Gilligan climbed in and went to the Skipper. "Skipper…Skipper."  
"I'll be fine Gilligan." assured the Skipper. "Just fine the Professor and Ginger. I think…..that tribe…..Please go save them…"  
"We need to get you help.' insisted Gilligan.

"Go Gilligan. Go help them."  
"No. I'm not leaving you here. We need to get you help."

"I can help."

They group turned and saw Kianna standing there.

"I brought the antidote for the poison." She said holding out a small vile.

Mary Ann took it from her and reached over in the cave handing it to Gilligan.

Gilligan took the vile and quickly gave it to the Skipper who drank it down.

Kianna spoke. "It may take a while but he should be okay." She said. "I am so sorry for all the trouble…"  
Mary Ann looked at her. "It's not your fault."  
Kianna shook her head. "No. It is. I should have stopped Kawan. It is my fault that..Please accept my apologies."

Gilligan, knowing the Skipper would be okay now, got up and climbed out of the cave.  
"You saved the Skipper. You don't have to apologize."  
"You are kind. " said Kianna. "Very kind. I wish to help you. I cannot…I cannot allow Kawan to do this. I don't care who you are. You are kind people. I don't wish for Ginger to be married off to Kawan. She should marry the Professor. They are in love."

Mary Ann smiled. "So you don't believe she is Princess Rose?"  
Kianna shook her head. "No I don't believe it. She may look like her but she is not her. I can see it. The way she looks at Kawan is not the same way that Princess Rose looked at Kawan. Please…we must save her. Kawan…put some spell on her….made her think she is Princess Rose. "

Mr. Howell looked confused. "What do you mean spell?"  
Kianna tried to explain. "He had some book that he took from our tribal doctor. It had a part about making a person believe they are someone else. Controlling their mind…I am sorry I'm not sure what it was called."  
Mary Ann thought and then it came to her. "Hypnosis! He used hypnosis on her!" She shrieked.

"Kawan is planning to rid the Professor tomorrow. He is going to kill him." said Kianna. "You must come back with me and stop him. After he kills the Professor, he is going to have the wedding ceremony…"  
"How romantic." quipped Mary Ann with sarcasm.

"We have to save the Professsor!" exclaimed Mrs. Howell. "We can't let him be killed. Poor Ginger…thinking she is someone else. Only the Professor can bring her back. He knows all about that hypnosis. He is the only one who can convince her she is not Princess Rose!"

"It wont' be easy to get near her." explained Kianna. "Kawan has her guarded."  
"You think we could somehow get to her and tell her she is Ginger and loves the Professsor?" asked Gilligan.

Mary Ann thought about how they could go about it and then it came to her. "I got it! Ginger's diary!"  
Gilligan then remembered it. "You're right!"  
Mrs. Howell looked at the two. "Diary? Ginger has a diary?"  
Mary Ann nodded. "Yes I had found it by accident. I didn't know it was her diary when I looked at it. She wrote in it about how she was in love with the Professor. Surely if she saw it and read it…it would help her remember who she really is!"  
"It's worth a shot." agreed Mr. Howell.

"Okay Gilligan." said Mary Ann. "Let's go find her diary….Mr. and Mrs. Howell…can you get the Skipper back to camp…"  
"Not to worry."  
"Good. Kianna, I want you to go back to your tribe. See if you can speak with the Professor.. Let him know what we are planning."  
Kianna nodded. "I will do my best." She then hurried off.

Gillian and Mary Ann quickly ran back to their camp towards the girls's hut.

"I hope this works!" said Gilligan.  
"It will." assured Mary Ann. "Once Ginger sees those diary entries…it will come back to her."

The two entered the hut and found the diary on the table. Mary Ann picked it up.  
"This holds the key to Ginger unlocking her memory."


	12. Chapter 12

Kianna hurried over to the cell where the Professor was being held dismissing the guards who were standing there.

After they left, she quietly spoke to the Professor who stood up in his cell walking to the front.

"I haven't much time." She said quickly. "The others are coming. They are coming to help you and Ginger."  
The Professor looked at her. "Ginger…you mean…"  
"I know she is not Princess Rose." whispered Kianna. "The others will come to help. All this will end. I must go now."  
She scurried away leaving the Professor there hoping Kianna was right. That this would end.

The next day

The Professor was rudely awaken by a gruff voice. "Get up!" barked Kawan standing in full battle garb.  
He slowly stood up as the guards opened the door to the cell dragging him out.

He was brought to the center of the tribal camp. He was brought between two posts his hands tied to each.

Kawan stood in front of him speaking to the crowd.  
"This man. This man has brought great shame to our glorious princess…Princess Rose. He has defiled her and shamed her. He used tricks to make her believe she was another. For all this…he must pay."

Drums beated and the Professor looked around helplessly. His eyes found "Rose" sitting in what he supposed was a seat of honor. To witness his fate for the wrong doings that Kawan accused him of perpetrating.

She sat in her chair in silence watching the scene playout.

Kawan had raised his arm to hit the Professor with the weapon in his hand when a voice cried out.  
"Stop!"

Everyone paused and turned to see Mary Ann running out with Gilligan right behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Howell brought up the rear.

"Stop!" Mary Ann shouted out again.

Kawan looked at the group with anger. How did they escape?  
No matter. He would deal with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" He roared.

"We aren't going to let you hurt the Professor that's what!" exclaimed Gilligan. "You aren't going to take him from Ginger. She loves him."

Kawan glared at them. "You are too late. His fate is sealed."

"No it's not." countered Mary Ann. "_Yours _is."

Kimmo came out and walked to the group. "What is this? Please explain yourselves."  
Mary Ann spoke. "Kimmo, please…you have to let us speak with Ginger. She is not Princess Rose. We can prove it to her. Please…will you let us."  
Kimmo waited a minute and then responded. "How can you prove this?" He asked.

Mary Ann held up a small book. "This is Ginger's diary. Please if you let her read this she will know that she is Ginger. Not the princess."

Kawan was in disbelief. "This is ridiculous. They made up a phony book to further trick Rose into believing their outright lies!"

"It's not a phony book!' exclaimed Mr. Howell. "It's real." He looked at Kimmo. "I give you my word it's real."

"Oh. " snarled Kawan. "Just like you gave your word that you were a king and queen?"

Mr. Howell ignored the tribal warrior. "We do apologize for claiming to be royalty. We had no other way for us to get you to let us take Ginger back but I can assure you that she is like a daughter to me. It would break my heart…I already lost three children years ago. Please don't let me lose another."

Kimmo stood there pondering what to do.  
There was Kawan claiming one thing. There were these people claiming another.

He recalled the puzzle box. How the red head opened it. It could only mean she was true and pure at heart. That is what the legend said. Kawan was his grandson however he had a way of not thinkin properly. Getting things in his head and not relenting on the fact his is mistaken in his ways. There had to be a way to settle this matter. Finally he spoke.

"We will leave this to Princess Rose to decide."

"What do you mean?" fumed Kawan.

"I mean, give the book to her. If the things in the book are true, she will know. Give book to her."

Mary Ann nodded. She walked over to where "Rose" was seated and handed the diary to her.

"Rose" took it and slowly opened it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got to kiss him. It was so amazing.  
__That Duke turned out to be a total creep. A real big creep.  
__We decided the best way to be rid of him was to pretend that I was interested in the __Professor._

_He and I laid in the warm sand gazing at the stars. I got to stroke his hair…  
__and when I put my lips to his….it was heaven. My heart was beating so fast. My pulse raced._

_I think…I think I may…Is it possible I could…be attracted to him? Maybe…love him?_

"Rose" read the words and tears began to form. She read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so angry. This woman showed up on the island.  
__Erika Tiffany Smith. And what is the first thing she does? Latches on to my Professor!  
__The nerve! I could scratch that woman's eyes out._

"Rose" continued reading as this was also starting to be familiar to her.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ha! I showed that Erika Tiffany Smith what's what!  
__I kissed the Professor. Not just any kiss. A real no holds barred kiss.  
__And I know he enjoyed it. I could tell. I could feel his heart beating, being so close to me.  
__That will teach that no good woman!_

"Rose" looked up with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes went to the Professor before she went back to the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.  
__Being near the Professor….it's all I can do to keep my hands to myself.  
__I just want to throw myself at him. I want to feel his strong arms around me holding me tight.  
He's a dream. I don't know what I'm going to do. _

_It's frustrating. I sometimes think that he is interested. Other times I'm not sure.  
__I know that I need to find out. _

"Rose" looked up again the tears were still falling down.

She went back to the diary reading one of the earlier entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am aboard the SS Minnow taking a three hour tour and I wish it would last longer._

_There is this really handsome man on board. His is a professor.  
He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. _

_The Professor is different than the other men I've met in my life.  
He hasn't tried to make a pass at me or anything. He actually seems to be listening to me when  
I speak and not staring….Oh I wish I had the chance to know him more.  
But for now, I'm enjoying this time with him. Oh here he comes now. I gotta go._

"Rose" closed the diary. She stood up and walked out to where the Professor was being held as the crowd watched in silence.

She was soon standing in front of him. She raised her hand gently touching his face not speaking.

The Professor turned his head to kiss her hand.

A spark went through her core as she gazed at him.

The Professor then spoke to her. "Ginger…I love you. I love you."

Mary Ann watched hoping that this would bring Ginger back. "Ginger…you love him…You love the Professor. You have to remember."  
Gilligan spoke. "Ginger…kiss him…Kiss the Professor. You'll see…you'll remember. Kiss him."  
The red head could not take her eyes off the man in front of her. She moved in closer to him.  
Closing her eyes, she ever so slowly brought her lips to his. The kiss then began to deepen and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Everything returned to her. All her memories. All her love for the Professor. It was all back!

She let go and smiled at him. "I love you too Professor." She said. "I loved you since that day I met you on the Minnow. I love you!"

Mary Ann and Gilligan smiled at each other and looked back at Ginger who was again kissing the Professor.

Kimmo watched the scene and ordered that the Professor be released.

The guards came over and cut him lose.

The Professor put his arms around Ginger holding her close to him returning her kiss.

"This is an outrage!" shouted Kawan. "These people are…

"Oh shut up Kawan!" cried Kianna.

They all turned to see the petite tribal woman standing there.

"Kawan you have to stop this! This is not Princess Rose! This is Ginger! She is in love with the Professor! No one is speaking any lies! You are speaking lies!"  
Kawan couldn't believe it. "You dare dishonor me!"

Kianna advanced towards him unafraid. "I'm not dishonoring you Kawan. You are dishonoring yourself by acting this way. You are the one disgracing the tribe with your evil! You sealed up this nice sweet girl and this nice sweet man in a cave! You tried to poison that dear Skipper. You tried sealing him in with this nice couple! You left them all to die! "

The crowd gasped and looked at each other as Kianna continued on.

"You say these people tricked Rose. No Kawan. It is _you _who did the tricking! _You _are the one who used tricks on Ginger to make her believe she was Rose. She is not Rose. She does not love you. She loves him." She said pointing the the Professor who had his arms firmly around Ginger.

Kawan was fuming. He threw down the weapon in hand and stormed towards Kianna putting his hands around her throat. "You evil woman!" He shouted.

"Kawan! Stop!"

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from and another gasp went through the air.  
There was a stunned silence as Princess Rose came walking through the camp.

Ginger's eyes went wide watching this woman who looked so much like her. The Professor was also amazed at the resemblance.

Kawan let go of Kianna who coughed to regain her breathing. Mary Ann and Gilligan went over to her to make sure she was okay.

Kawan stood there in silence watching as the princess approached him.

"Rose." He said. "Rose."  
"It is I." She replied. "I have returned."


	13. Chapter 13

_The saga continues on. Mature content. Don't whine. Goes without saying, I do not own the characters of Gilligan's Island. Enjoy!_

Princess Rose advanced towards Kawan who stood there motionless and in shock.

She then stood before him and spoke. "Kawan, my love, how could you do this?"  
"Rose….I…." He said not able to form the words. "I…I thought…"  
Rose held up her hand to silence him. "For many months I had dreamed of you. I dreamed of the day we would be reunited. Nothing else mattered but getting back to my one and only love. The women who nursed me were fearful that I would not survive. But I did survive. I had to survive for you."

Mary Ann stood with Gilligan watching the scene. Her curiosity got the best of her. "Princess Rose, may I ask…what happened to you?"

Princess Rose turned to address Mary Ann. "I was on my way back to my home to announce my engagement to Kawan to my family. I knew my father would be especially happy with the news as he was always fond of Kawan. " She explained.  
"The ship I was on." Princess Rose continued. "Was attacked. Attacked by pirates. The crew tried to take me hostage but I jumped overboard. I swam and swam as fast I as I could away. I finally reached land and I had passed out. I was found by a group of very kind women who cared for me. I was very weak. I suffered much. I did not remember who I was. All I could remember was Kawan. Alas, my health was finally restored and my memory returned. I was able to reach out to my father who was overjoyed at hearing that I was alive and well. I asked that I be able to return and reunite with Kawan. My father arranged for me to return on another ship that was heavily armed. I make my way back to the camp only to find…find that the man I loved." Her eyes turned to Kawan blazing with anger. "To find the man I love turned out to be so vicious and evil!"

Kawan struggled to think of something, anything to make Rose see…"I…I swear to you my love, I thought…when I saw this woman…I thought it was you. I was so sure."  
"How could you be so sure?" countered Rose. "You would think you would know me well enough to see it was not me."  
Kawan was silent.

"You…You disappoint me Kawan." stated Rose. "The way you treated these people…the way you treated Kianna. You are not the man I love."  
Fuming, Kawan spoke up. "Oh? I'm not? Well you think I'm so evil? You think I did all this on my own? No…No my dear Rose…I had help…who do you think helped me?" He said staring right at Kianna.

Rose shook her head. "No…Kianna would never help you."

Kianna took a breath and spoke up quietly. "It's true Princess Rose. I did help him."  
Rose turned in disbelief. "No it's not true."  
Kianna hung her head down. "I'm afraid it is true. I did not want to but Kawan…I was afraid he would…I was afraid. I know it was wrong of me but I felt I had no choice. I am the one who sealed up the cave door. Kawan made me. What he didn't know was that I threw in a metal bar so that the two could have a away to escape."

Gilligan was shocked. "You…you are the one who…you put that bar in the cave?"  
Kianna nodded. "I did. I am so sorry that I helped Kawan. I felt shame at my actions. That is why I thought I would at least try to give you something to help you. I hope you can forgive me."  
Gilligan smiled. "Kianna, that was very brave of you. Helping me and Mary Ann. Thank you."

"Oh please." said Kawan. "That wasn't all she helped me with. Who do you think tied up the other three."  
"I did." confessed Kianna. "Kawan forced me to but when he was not looking, I loosened the ropes so that it would help you get free."  
Mr. Howell spoke. "So that's why the ropes were loose, you did it."  
Kianna nodded. "I'm sorry that I helped Kawan. I was a coward."  
"No you weren't my dear." said Mrs. Howell. "You were brave. You did what you could to help us. You brought the antidote to the Skipper to save him."

Princess Rose listened to everything and she began to speak. "Kianna, you are a brave woman. I'm proud of you."  
Kianna smiled.

Princess Rose turned her attention back to Kawan. "As for you, I am not proud of you. I'm ashamed of you. How can I possibly marry a man who is so cruel? You were going to kill this man!" She said pointing to the Professor who was refusing to release Ginger from his arms. "You were going to kill an innocent man."  
"I didn't know…"  
"You didn't know." Rose said rolling her eyes. "I'm sure that would have been great comfort to this woman." She said gesturing to Ginger who held the Professor tighter, "She is in love with him and you…you were going to …Kawan how could you!"  
"My Rose." Kawan said trying to plead with her. "My darling Rose, I love you. I had believed that this woman was you. I wanted her to be you because I love you so much. The thought of another man, Please my love, you must find it in your heart to forgive me."  
"What you did is unforgivable." responded Rose. "Innocent blood was almost spilled because of your actions. I do not know if I can forgive that."  
"Rose.."  
"Leave." She said to him.  
"Rose…"  
"I said leave!" She said again more forcefully.

Kawan bowed. He walked to his tent and went inside.

Princess Rose addressed the castaways. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble you were caused. Is there anything that can be done to show you how truly sorry we all are?"  
Ginger spoke up. "Kimmo promised to help us get off this island and back home. That's all I want. I want to go home and I want to begin my life with Roy."  
Rose nodded. "It will be done. You will all be returned back to your home."

"Two days." said Kimmo. "Two days we set sail for Hawaii. We bring you to our good friend, Charlie"  
"Charlie?" asked Ginger.

"Yes. He provides us with many supplies for our camp. We set out once a month to obtain supplies. Charlie runs the port. We can take you to him and he can help you from there."

Mary Ann beamed. "Oh thank you kind sir!" She said. "Thank you so much!"

"That's swell of you!" exclaimed Gilligan.  
Kimmo smiled at the two. "You are very kind people. I like you therefore I help you. Please, I wish for you to join us for the celebration. Celebrating the return of our dear Princess and your voyage back home."

Ginger smiled. "That is very kind of you Kimmo but I think that Roy and I will need to decline your invitation. It's been a trying day for us. I don't think we are up for a celebration you do understand."  
Kimmo nodded. "I do. It is alright. You go. Be together. I wish you much happiness."  
Ginger walked to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are very kind. And again thank you for helping us."

She took the Professor's arm and the two headed back to the camp.

Kimmo spoke to the rest of the castaways. "I hope the rest of you can remain and join us."  
"Of course we will!" said Mrs. Howell clasping her hands together. "It will be so much fun!"  
"Good." smiled Kimmo. "We celebrate!"

Castaway's camp

Ginger and The Professor walked hand in hand back to the camp.  
"Quite a day." said Ginger.

"I'll say." agreed the Professor. "I'm glad everything is back to normal. I'm glad you are you again."  
Ginger smiled. "He couldn't erase you." She said. "I knew that I loved you. When I saw you…I was drawn to you. I knew that I didn't love Kawan. I could feel it. When I read the diary, it all was coming back to me. Then when I kissed you…all my feelings surfaced. I could remember it all. All the wonderful memories we shared."  
"And the one we are going to create now." He said leading her to his hut.  
Ginger grinned as they walked inside.

The door was shut and Ginger looked at him. "What exactly are you planning Professor Hinkley.." She said in her sultry voice.

"Everything." He replied.

He slowly caressed her cheek and chin with his fingers. "You are so beautiful.." He said softly.  
The Professor slowly slid the strap of Ginger's light pink silk gown off her shoulder.  
Ginger's body reacted as she felt his soft touch.  
He then slowly slid the other strap down off her other shoulder. He unzipped the back and the garment fell to the floor.  
Oh My God she's beautiful. The Professor thought to himself as he admired her body.  
Her perfect round firm breasts. Her long slender legs. Those beautiful emerald eyes.

Ginger felt an electric shock run through her body as his hands touched her hips.  
The Professor's eyes looked her over in all her naked splendor.

Never could he have imagined anyone turning him on like she was at that moment..

He placed his hand in her bare back and pulled her close to him.  
Giving her a look that said I want you, The Professor captured Ginger's mouth in a deep passionate kiss as he held her tight.

Ginger closed her eyes and her breathing heightened as his lips moved to her soft neck.  
She felt his hand slide over her rump and she shuddered at the extreme pleasure she received as his hand moved between her legs. "Yes..." She said in a daze. "Oh God..."

She could feel him breathing on her neck and it was driving her mad. His finger began to trace her nipple and Ginger thought she was going to burst. "Yes Roy..." She moaned softly.

The Professor then lifted her up and placed her down on the bed.  
He leaned over her as she gazed up at him. His lips touched hers again in another deep passionate kiss.

Ginger groaned as he kissed her. His hand moved down to her breast and began fondling her. With his other hand he caressed her thigh.

The Professor then looked down at her and slowly caressed her hair.  
Her eyes were pleading with him. "Roy..." She said in a whimper.

He slowly unbuttoned his blue shirt revealing his muscular body that drove Ginger crazy. The rest of his clothing disappeared as well.

As he again tasted her sweet lips of wine, he laid her down on her back he inched her legs apart and slide his hardness inside her. He moved slowly wanting her to enjoy it as long as possible.  
Ginger groaned as he move inside her. "Yes...Oh God..." She closed her eyes loving how wonderful he felt.  
He quickened his pace and Ginger fingers pressed into his back.

"Roy..Roy .." Ginger cried.

Ginger laid back on the bed in total amazement. She smiled and snuggled close to him.  
"I love you. And I can't wait to be back home and become your wife."  
"Me either." He said taking her back in his arms. "I love you Ginger Grant."

Jungle

Kawan walked around feeling humiliated and angry. He had been so sure that Ginger was Rose. How was he to know?  
And now Rose…his true love…was disappointed in him. She may never love him again.

It is all the fault of those damn castaways! He will show them! They will all pay! Pay for turning his beloved Rose against him!

It if wasn't for them, Rose would still be his bride. They caused all this trouble. And now they will suffer the consequences! He didn't care what it took! Every last one of them will be destroyed. Once and for all!


	14. Chapter 14

Ginger laid in the Professor's arms the next morning enjoying the kisses he was placing down her neck.

"Professor.." She grinned. "I need to get up."  
"No. No. You don't." He said in between kisses.  
"I…I have to…go." She said trying to push him away but failing.  
"No…You stay here…right here with me. I don't want you running off with Cary Grant." He said holding her tighter.  
"Hmmm…He couldn't hold a candle to you.." She said reaching up and running her fingers through his sandy hair.

The two were engaged in a deep passionate kiss when suddenly the door to the hut opened and Gilligan came rushing in. "Professor! Professor! He exclaimed.

Ginger let out a small scream. "Gilligan!" She screeched.  
Gilligan noticed the two and his eyes went wide. "Oh….Ginger…Oh I'm sorry!' He shut his eyes and tried to make his way out of the hut, running into the walls before finally finding his way out.

The Professor looked at Ginger. "Well I think our romantic morning has come to an end." He said.  
The two got up out of the bed. Ginger threw on her dress from the day before and hurried out of hut.

The Professor dressed and walked out of the hut finding Gilligan standing there with a red face feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Professor." He said apologetically. "I didn't know….I didn't mean to…"  
"That's quite alright Gilligan." He said knowing Gilligan didn't mean to interrupt the romantic moment with Ginger.  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
"Oh.." said Gilligan. "I wanted to tell you that we need to look out for Kawan."  
"Kawan? I thought he learned his lesson." The Professor said crossing his arms. "Princess Rose is alive and well.  
He knows Ginger is not her. What is he upset about?"  
"Kianna told me last night that his pride was hurt and that he doesn't take lightly to that. She said he may do something. We need to be careful."  
The Professor nodded. "She may be right we should keep an eye out however I'm confident he won't try to do anything. It would only further put a black mark on him in the eyes of his tribe."

"I guess so." said Gilligan. "I just want to get off this island. I don't want him doing anything to Mary Ann."  
The Professor raised his eye brow. "Mary Ann?"  
"Uh…well…you see Professor." Gilligan stammered turning red again. "Me and Mary Ann…well…um…"  
The Professor held up his hand indicating he understood. "I get it Gilligan. And I am happy for you."  
"Thank you Professor." Gilligan said relieved he didn't have to explain further. He then changed the subject.  
"I'm also glad the Skipper is okay now. Kawan had poisoned him and well if Kianna hadn't shown up with that antidote…I don't want to think about it."  
"Well we won't have to. We will all be off this island soon enough."

Girls's hut.

Ginger hummed to herself as she freshened up and found a dress to wear.  
Mary Ann smiled at her. "You are in a good mood."  
"I'm happy. Very happy." Ginger said with a dreamy look on her face. "The Professor is….wonderful. I love him so much."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I knew you loved him. It was so obvious."  
"It was?" asked Ginger.  
"Yes. Let's start with the way you could make him do anything for you. You got the man to go walking into the lagoon to see if that was Gilligan breathing through that reed. You got him to go into that cave to look for the eye of the idol because it would make _you _happy. And let's not forget the long record breaking kiss in our movie. Also if I recall, it was after you um "showed him out to kiss" that he decided he didn't want to marry Erika Tiffany Smith. When the Professor said you to that time that you didn't look like you were suffering from a deficiency of anything, your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Face it Ginger. You weren't very subtle."

"And." continued Mary Ann. "I remember when I had told you all I had a boyfriend and you all heard on the radio that he married another girl. You convinced the men to pretend to be interested in me."  
"Yeah so?  
"Gilligan told me that the Professors words were "I have never shown any romantic interest in _Mary Ann."_

"What's your point?" asked a blushing Ginger.  
"My point is that he said I have never shown any romantic interest in Mary Ann. Not I have never shown any romantic interest in you or Mary Ann. Just Mary Ann."

"Oh yeah." Ginger said with a grin. "Let me ask you something."  
"What?" asked Mary Ann .

"Just how did you end up in that cave with Gilligan in the first place?"  
Mary Ann's cheeks turned crimson. "Um….Um…."  
"What exactly were you two doing in that cave?" pressed Ginger.

"Uh..well….I….Um…." stammered Mary Ann.  
"Well?" Ginger asked crossing her arms. "Spill it."  
Mary Ann threw her hands down in defeat. "Okay….alright…I'm in love with Gilligan."  
Ginger smiled. "Ah ha!" She said. "I knew it!"  
"You did?"  
"Mary Ann _you _weren't exactly subtle in hiding it either. You remember when you and Gilligan made Duke think you were an item?"  
"Yes." replied Mary Ann. "So?"  
"So? I remember the look on your face when we returned back to our huts. Your exact words.." Ginger put her hands to her heart for emphasis. "I got to kiss Gilligan."

"Oh hush up." Mary Ann said with a smile.  
"Let's face it Mary Ann." laughed Ginger. "I think we were both pretty bad at hiding it."  
"I think you are right." Mary Ann agreed with a laugh.

Ginger went back to her make-up when Mary Ann spoke up again.  
"Ginger…can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." replied Ginger applying her mascara.

"Why didn't you tell the Professor earlier about your feelings? I mean I think it was pretty clear he was crazy about you."  
Ginger put her make up down. "It was and it wasn't. I mean I got the feeling sometimes he was interested and sometimes I wondered. I wanted to make sure he did but then in the end…I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell him and find out how he truly felt about me. Why didn't you tell Gilligan?"

Mary Ann sat down. "I don't know…You know how Gilligan is….I didn't want to scare him off or anything. I didn't want to tell him I love him only to have him get all flustered and nervous and runaway. But when he told me that he did love me…I…I was so happy."  
"I'm happy for you." said Ginger. "But what are you going to do when we get back home?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"I mean..you live in Kansas. Gilligan lives elsewhere."  
"Oh..well we talked about that. I'm going back home with him." explained Mary Ann.  
Ginger raised her eyes. "You are?"  
"Yeah…why not?"  
"I didn't way there was anything wrong with that Mary Ann it's just…well don't you want to be with your friends and family? I mean it's different for me and Roy. We both live in California."

Mary Ann sighed. "I do want to see my family and my friends…don't get me wrong…I miss them like crazy but…I can't stay in Kansas. I love Gilligan and I want to be with him. It's not like I can't ever see my family. I can visit them and they can visit me."  
"I understand that but you know when you get back they are going to want you around for a long time. They haven't seen you in so long."

"I…I guess I didn't think of that." said Mary Ann forlornly. "Maybe I shouldn't…."  
"No Mary Ann." said Ginger get up from her vanity table and sitting on the bed next to the brunette. "I don't mean to dissuade you. I'm just trying to prepare you for what may happen with your family. They don't know Gilligan. They will find it strange that you would want to be with him."  
"I know." said Mary Ann. "But I'm just going to have to be firm. I love them. I do. My mother, my father….but I also love Gilligan and I cannot sacrifice my happiness. I won't do it."

Ginger smiled. "I'm proud of you. You stick to your guns. I know it won't be easy. They haven't lived out here on this island all this time like we have. It will be hard for them to grasp but you will need to do it. Stay strong."  
"I will." said Mary Ann. She then turned her head to Ginger. "You know…" She said tearing up. "I'm going to miss you…You've…you've been like a sister to me…"  
"I won't be a stranger." said Ginger hugging her. "I promise. You can come see me anytime you want."  
Mary Ann sniffed and looked up. "You mean it?"  
"Of course I do. You've been like a sister to me. You've been my best friend here. I love you."  
"Oh Ginger…I love you too!" Mary Ann said hugging her.

Ginger returned her hug and then let go as she stood up. "Okay…now no more tears. We are leaving this island and are going to be with the men we love! "  
Mary Ann wiped her tears and smiled. "You're right! We are going home and starting new lives. With Gilligan and with the Professor!"

Kawan lurked outside their hut listening to their conversation. _That's what you think. _He thought to himself.

The Professor's hut

Ginger opened the door and found the Professor packing up his belongings. She grinned watching him determined  
to pick up where they were before Gilligan had interrupted the moment.

She slowly walked in and put her arms around him from behind. "You want to smell my perfume again?" She asked as she nipped at his ear.

The Professor smiled remembering that time he was so enchanted by her exotic perfume he couldn't help but nuzzling her neck.

"You still keep it behind your ears?" He asked turning to face her.  
"And other places.." Ginger said purring.  
"Like…" asked an intrigued Professor.

"Why don't you find out…" She said pressing herself against him.

Knowing how pointless it was to try and resist her, the Professor gave in and kissed her moist luscious lips. His hands wandering over her body.

His hand was about to pull down the zipper of her dress when Mrs. Howell came bursting in. "Oh there you are Professor!" She exclaimed.

The couple was startled and broke away.

The Professor sighed and then spoke politely to their visitor. "Yes Mrs. Howell?"  
"Can you come take a look at the Skipper?"  
"Isn't he feeling better?" asked a concerned Professor.

"Oh he is…but I just want to make sure he will be able to make the trip home." explained the older woman.

The Professor looked from Mrs. Howell to Ginger who at the moment seemed much more interesting than checking in on the old sailor when he was probably just fine.  
"Mrs. Howell." He replied. "You were a nurse. I'm sure that you can ascertain if he can make the trip. I trust your judgment."  
"But but Professsor…"  
He picked up his medical book. "Here." He said handing her the book. "Take this…this will help you."  
Mrs. Howell nodded. "Oh thank you Professor." She said as she hurried out of the hut.

"One thing I'm not going to miss." said the Professor as he pulled Ginger back in closer. "Is people running into my hut at all hours with every problem imaginable."  
Ginger giggled. "You never minded when I would barge in." She said.  
"You my dear were always a welcome sight." He said as he leaned in placing a kiss on her lips.

As he began kissing her, the door to the hut opened again.

He looked at the intruder who turned out to be Mr. Howell with irritation. "Whatever it is…figure it out yourself. I'm busy."

"But I just wanted…"  
The Professor walked over to the older man and gently pushed him out. "I said I'm busy. Good day."  
With that he shut the door and put a chair against it to prevent any more interruptions

He walked back to Ginger once again taking her back in his arms.

"Where were we?"  
"Right about here…" Ginger said bringing her lips to his.

The Lagoon

Mary Ann sat with Gilligan watching the ripples on the water as he held her.  
"I had a talk with Ginger." She said.

"What about?" asked Gilligan.

"I told her about us."  
"Oh."  
"She said something to me that I never thought of."  
"What was that?"  
"About me going home with you."  
"Oh." said Gilligan looking down. "She thinks it's a bad idea."  
"Oh no Gilligan." Mary Ann said quickly. "It's not that. She thinks it's great. It's just…well she said my family may not understand. She is right. I mean we have been stuck on this island for a long time. They will want me to be with them. You understand don't you?"  
"Yeah I do. My family will want to see me too. And Skinny Mulligan."  
"No..Gilligan." said Mary Ann. "I mean…they will want me to stay in Kansas."  
"Stay in Kansas?" said Gilligan hurt. "You mean you changed your mind?"  
"Oh..no no I didn't change my mind. I still want to go home with you. But Ginger made a good point. My family doesn't know you. They aren't going to understand that I want to be with you. I'm going to have a tough job explaining to them all of this."  
"But you love me? Won't they understand that?"  
Mary Ann smiled. "They will understand me loving you….it's just…well being on this island was a life changing experience…for us all. My family is going to have a tough time adjusting to the fact I'm not the same Mary Ann."  
"You mean you were a different Mary Ann?" asked a confused Gilligan.

Mary Ann laughed. "In a manner of speaking…I suppose I was. I was a typical farm girl. I had a family who loved and protected me then I got stuck on this island. I had to survive on my own."  
"You weren't on your own Mary Ann. You had the six of us."  
"Yes I did but I mean I had to adjust on my own…without my family doting on me. I had to learn to live with people who were strangers. Had to learn to trust them. It wasn't easy.

I grew up a little on this island. I learned something about myself. I am a lot stronger than I knew I was. And I found you. I found real love. I never told you this…but I was almost engaged to a boy back home. His name was George Milton. He was a very nice boy. Very polite but…I never really…I don't think I actually loved him. It just seemed like I should be. My family sort of pushed me to him saying how perfect he was but I didn't think he was. I liked him as a person but I never felt those feelings for him. That's why I went to Hawaii. I needed time away. Time to clear my head. I saw an ad in the paper for a three hour trip in on the SS Minnow and I thought it would be fun. Little did I know...

it would lead me to finding a man that I really love. You."

Mary Ann put her arms around Gilligan softly kissing his lips. He held her tightly to him returning his kiss.

Kawan stood in the jungle watching the scene. _After I am though, you will wish you never took that trip. _He thought. _All of you will dread the day you boarded that ship!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey there." smiled the Skipper when he saw Ginger enter the hut.  
"Hi Skipper." She said walking over to the bed he was laying in. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little bit tired but other than that I'm okay. That antidote Kianna gave me worked. I thought I was a goner for sure!"  
"I'm glad you are better." smiled Ginger. "I was worried about you."  
"I was worried about _you." _replied the Skipper. "I thought we were going to lose _you._ I'm glad you are yourself again."  
"Me too." laughed Ginger.

"So." said the Skipper. "You and uh..the Professor huh?"  
"Yes. Me and the Professor."  
"Well I guess I lost." joked the Skipper. "The Professor won."

Ginger shook her head. "Oh Skipper." She said with a laugh. "You know I love you."  
"Yes I know. But not the same way you do the Professor."  
"No." agreed Ginger. 'Not the same way."

"Tell me something." the Skipper said sitting up a bit. "Just how long have you been in love with him?"  
Ginger sighed. "Since the day I met him on the Minnow. I guess I didn't know it then. Maybe I did but I was afraid."  
"Afraid? You?" said a surprised Skipper. "I find that hard to believe."  
"It's true." Ginger said. "I never knew real love before him. I dated men who were handsome and charming but I never actually felt the things I feel for Roy. It was all new to me."  
"I see. Well I can assure you I'm pretty sure the man was in love with you when he first saw you. I noticed the way he acted when you were sitting with him on the Minnow."  
"How did he act?" Ginger asked smiling.

"Like he was in heaven." replied the Skipper. "Ginger, you remember that time that I thought I was to blame for the Minnow and I…well wanted to end my life?"  
"Yes I do."  
"You remember what you said to me? How you needed me?"  
"Yes and you said that there were three other men. Mr. Howell, Gilligan and the Professor."  
"Right. And you said that Mr. Howell was married, Gilligan was just a boy and then..with some sadness you said that the Professor was only interested in your mind."  
"I remember."  
"Ginger, I wanted to tell you at the time…that it wasn't a bad thing. That it meant that he respected you. He respected your thoughts and opinions even if he disagreed with them and thought them silly."  
"You mean like when I made him go into the cave for the eye of the idol even though he thought the whole thing was ridiculous?"

"Yes that would be an example. I wanted to make you see that if he respected your mind and your thoughts…it could mean that he loves you."  
"You really thought that?"  
"I did. Ginger, I think it was pretty clear to all of us that there was something between you two. No one kisses like that in a movie."  
Ginger laughed.  
"I'm glad that you both discovered that you love each other and are together. I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you. I'm happy for me too." She said. "You know…we are getting married!"  
The Skipper's eye went wide. "You are? Wow! Congratulations!"  
"Thank you Skipper." She said beaming. "I haven't told the others yet. I wanted to see how you were and I just had to let someone know we are engaged."  
"Am I invited to the wedding?"  
"Of course you are. All of you are going to be there!" exclaimed Ginger. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Skipper gently took her hand. "You are a good woman Ginger. The Professor is a lucky guy. And I do mean _lucky. _I mean look at you…_"_

"Skipper!" Ginger laughed pretending to be scandalized.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Hey Hey what is going on here?" laughed the Professor standing in the doorway.  
Ginger grinned and winked at the Skipper before speaking. "Oh dear! It looks like we are found out!"  
She then got up from her seat walked over to the Professor placing her hands on his shoulders. "Oh please don't be mad at me…I couldn't help it. We are madly in love.."  
The Professor shook his head amused. "Very funny Ginger." He said with a smile.  
He then reached out tickling her side and Ginger squealed.  
The Professor pulled her in for a kiss and then went over to the Skipper as Ginger left.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I told Ginger, I'm a little tires but I'm going to be fine."

"Good." said the Professor.

"I heard you and Ginger are engaged." The Skipper stated. "Congratulations is in order."  
"Thank you." replied the Professor.  
"I have to say it's about time you two admitted your feelings."  
"You knew?" asked a somewhat surprised Professor.  
"Of course I knew. It was pretty obvious. But I'm happy for you both. I am."

"So am I." a voice said.

The both turned and saw Kianna standing there.

The Skipper smiled at the young tribal woman. "Hello there."  
"Hello." She said entering the hut. "I wanted to see how you were."  
"I'm fine thanks to you." The Skipper said happily. "You saved my life."  
"I am glad you are well." She said. "I would hate for anything to have happened. I want to apologize for…"  
"Now you don't need to do that." interrupted the Skipper. "It was not your fault."  
"But I…"  
"No..I won't have you blaming yourself." The Skipper said sternly. "That's an order."  
Kianna laughed. "Mary Ann and Gilligan told me you are a sea captain."

"I am. I was captain of the SS Minnow."  
"Wow." Kianna said in awe. "I love the sea. It's so beautiful and peaceful. My grandfather lets me go with them for supplies on our boat. I enjoy it so."  
The Skipper's eyes lit up. "Really? You love the sea?"  
Kianna nodded. "I do. Ever since I was a little girl. I found it so soothing. It helped me deal with the sadness when I lost my dear parents."

The Skipper got an idea. "Say Kianna, why don't you come back with us?"  
"Back with you? To America?"  
"Yes. Why not? You can work with me. I'll hire you to be my second mate."  
"Second mate?"  
"Gilligan is my first mate of course." said The Skipper. "What do you say?"  
"I…I don't know….I..have lived here with my tribe for so long…I…"  
"But you love the sea." pressed the Skipper. "This is your chance to be around it."  
"I need to think about this. Talk this over with grandfather." Kianna said standing up. "I will consider your generous offer." She then left the hut.

The Skipper watched as she left. "She's quite a young woman."  
"She is." agreed the Professor.

"Reminds me a little of my daughter…Sasha."  
The Professor was stunned. "You have a daughter?"  
The Skipper shook his head. "Had a daughter. She died. Leukemia."

"I'm so sorry."  
"She loved the sea." The Skipper said fondly. "Being out on the water..it always lifted her spirits."  
"She sounds like her father." smiled the Professor. "What about her mother?"  
"Her mother died shortly after she was born. It was just me and Sasha. I raised her on the sea. She loved it. Took to it like that."  
"So is that why you want Kianna to join you?"  
"I suppose." The Skipper relented. "But it's not just that. If Kianna enjoys being out on the sea and the ocean, she should do it. I would love to take her under my wing and teach her all I know. I just hope she agrees to come with us."

Kawan heard the whole conversation. It further angered him. Now they wanted to take Kianna. It was unacceptable. He wasn't going to allow it to happen.

It was bad enough they took Rose away from him. Now they were coming for Kianna.  
Not a chance. No. He wasn't going to let her escape with those seven people. She was going to stay and pay for dishonoring him in front of the whole tribe.  
First thing was first. He had to deal with the castaways.

Kawan walked along the jungle and spotted Ginger by the lagoon.

He advanced towards her and grabbed her from behind. His hand was over her mouth to prevent her screams from being heard by the others.

Ginger struggled and fought but her captor was stronger.

She feared what was going to happen as he dragged her farther and farther away from the lagoon and the camp.

Kawan found a cave and dragged Ginger in. He threw her down on the dirty cave floor.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"You are never going to marry that Professor." He said in an evil voice. "You are going to die!"

Ginger let out a scream which only caused Kawan to hit her with his fist hard.

She was sure her cheek bone was broken as it hurt so much.

He took her hands in his and pinned her down on the floor. "You will pay!" He said in a dark menacing tone.

Tears spilled out of Ginger's eyes as she was filled with dread.

He hit her again as she cried out.

"Please let me go…" She pleaded. "Let me…" He struck her once again causing her to black out.

Kawan looked down at her with a wicked smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Kawan leaned over Ginger lying on the cave floor with a maniacal look in his eyes.

He reached his hands out and all of a sudden felt a sharp searing pain between his legs as Ginger, who was only pretending to have blacked out, hit him with her knee.

Kawan roared in pain as Ginger scrambled up to her feet and kicked him again hard with her stiletto heel. He writhed and screamed in agony cursing the redhead.

Ginger ran as fast as she could out of the cave.

She paused for a moment to take off her heels and then began running again with all her might. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she screamed out the Professor's name over and over.

"Roy! Roy!" She cried as she ran back towards the camp. "Roy! Professor! Professor!"

Ginger didn't bother looking behind her to see if Kawan was there. Her mind was focused on getting back to camp and to the Professor.

Camp

The Professor was talking with the Skipper, who felt well enough to be out of bed, about their trip back when he thought he heard his name being called in the distance.

"Roy!" It called out. "Roy!"

"Skipper, do you hear that?" He said to the old sailor

The Skipper paused and listened. "Yeah…I do…sounds like someone calling you."

Both men were then stunned to see a disheveled looking Ginger running towards them.

She flung herself into the Professor's arms sobbing hysterically.

He put his arms around her holding her tight. "Ginger." He said trying to calm her down. "Ginger…what is it? What happened to you?" He pulled her away and was horrified at the bruise forming on the delicate features of her ivory skin face.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.  
Ginger looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She could hardly get the words out.  
"I….I….Oh Roy…" She said sobbing.  
"Ginger please…tell me…who did this to you?" He asked gently but firmly.  
Ginger sniffed and managed to speak. "Kaw…Kawan…" She began crying again and the Professor held her close.  
He was steaming inside. What was with that man! Why couldn't he leave Ginger alone!

A few seconds later, the three saw Kawan emerge from the jungle.

Ginger was fearful and clung to the Professor tighter.

The Skipper looked at the tribal warrior with anger. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Why did you do this to Ginger!"

Kawan ignored him. "You all will pay!"

"Pay? Pay for what?" seethed the Professor. "How dare you harm Ginger! She didn't do anything to you! It's not her fault you mistook her for Rose!"

"You all turned Rose against me. Now you must die!" He yelled.

Ginger screamed as Kawan charged towards him drawing a sword.

All of a sudden there was a noise that sounded like thunder and then the mighty tribal man fell to the ground.

The three looked and saw Kianna standing there. She was shaking as she lowered the rifle she was holding in her hands. Tears were in her eyes.

"Kianna." said The Skipper. "You..you saved us.."  
The young tribal woman's voice trembled as she spoke. She threw the rifle down. "I…I..I can't…He was going to…He had to be stopped…"

The Skipper hugged the young woman. "Kianna it's okay. You were protecting us all. You are a brave woman."

Kianna sniffed. "I killed my cousin. I wasn't…I didn't…this wasn't supposed to happen."  
The Skipper continued holding her. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know he was your family."

Kianna broke away. "He was never like this before. I don't know what happened. What made him this way. I never…My grandfather will not be pleased."

Ginger spoke up. "Your grandfather will understand that you had no choice."  
Kianna nodded. "I suppose he will. I saw Kawan leaving our camp and I followed him. I was hoping he wasn't going to cause anyone harm but when I saw him grab Ginger…I knew he lost control."

Kianna turned to Ginger. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner. "  
"It's alright." said Ginger. "I got away. That's what counts."

"I must go now." said Kianna. "I need to tell grandfather what happened."  
The Skipper spoke up. "I'll go with you. I want your grandfather to know how brave a woman you are and how you saved our lives."  
"I must face him alone."  
The Skipper shook his head. "No. You are not going to do that. I am going with you. I am going to tell him what happened. He is going to know the truth."  
"If you wish." replied Kianna. "But please…you have to let me speak to him first."  
"Okay." relented the Skipper.

Kianna turned to leave. The Skipper picked up Kawan's body. He loaded it into a cart and they two headed off to the tribal camp.

The Professor looked at Ginger. "You okay baby?" He asked.  
Ginger managed a smile "Baby? You never called me that before."  
"I thought I would try it out." He said trying to make a light joke.

"I love you." She said holding him. "And I can't wait to marry you. I just want to get off this island and start our life together."  
"Me too." The Professor agreed. "Me too."

He kissed the top of her head and lead her back to the hut area. He brought her inside his hut and tended to her wounds.

Ginger then indicated she wanted to lie down for awhile.

The Professor pulled the covers up over her and kissed her forehead. He then turned and left the hut.

Mr. Howell was standing out by the dining table with a look of concern. "Is Ginger alright? I heard screaming and what sounded like a gunfire."  
The Professor sighed. "Kawan showed up." He explained. "He grabbed Ginger and…" He fumed thinking about it. "He...that bastard…"  
"He didn't…" Mr. Howell's voice trailed off.

"No…She managed to get away." said the Professor. "He followed her and he charged me and Ginger and The Skipper but Kianna killed him."  
"Oh my…" said Mr. Howell. "How horrible."  
"Yes it was. She is on her way back to tell her grandfather the news. The Skipper went with her. I hope Kimmo isn't hard on her. The girl was just trying to protect us."  
"He seems like a reasonable man. I'm sure he will see she had no choice."  
"I hope so." said the Professor. "Because I think it would hurt the Skipper if he wasn't."

Mary Ann was in the Howells' hut helping Mrs. Howell pack up her belongings.  
"You excited about heading back home again?" smiled Mary Ann.

"I am dear. I can't wait to see my lovely house. And all our friends and the country club.." replied the older woman.

Mary Ann looked at the woman who had been like a mother to her. "Mrs. Howell.. can I tell you something?"  
"Of course dear." She smiled. "What is it?"  
"I…I'm in love with Gilligan."  
"Well that's hardly news dear." said Mrs. Howell.

"You knew?"  
"Of course I knew Mary Ann. Just like I knew Ginger was in love with the Professor. You girls were not good at hiding it."  
Mary Ann laughed. "Yeah that's what we said…Listen." She said in a serious voice. "I've…I've decided that I'm going back with Gilligan."  
Mrs. Howell looked at her. "I see."  
"You think that's bad?" Mary Ann asked sitting down on the bed.

"No. I don't think it's bad. But Mary Ann, what about your family?"  
"Yeah know. Ginger mentioned that to me. It's not like I will never see them. I do miss them but….I just know that I can't leave Gilligan."

"It's a tough spot you are in." said Mrs. Howell. "You have your family who you love and who misses you but on the other hand, there is Gilligan who you have fallen in love with."  
"What should I do?" asked Mary Ann.

"Dear I can't tell you that." said Mrs. Howell. "But I do have a proposition for you that may help."  
"Oh what is it?"  
"When we return home, I was planning on opening a boutique."  
"Oh that's nice." Mary Ann said approvingly.  
"And since you have such good taste in fashion, I wanted you to be a part of it."  
"Me? You wanted me?" Mary Ann was stunned.  
"You girls are like daughters to me. I love you both. Ginger has her movie career. I'm not sure there is much I can pass on to her but I thought maybe I could pass this on to you. That is, if you are interested."  
"Wow." Mary Ann said standing up. "I..That is a generous offer….I don't know what to say…You really trust me to…"  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't ask if I didn't."  
"I will certainly think about it." Mary Ann said.

"You take your time." smiled Mrs. Howell. "And if you are willing, you let me know."  
"I will. Oh I really will. You are so sweet to ask me." Mary Ann gave her a hug.

"You are welcome." said Mrs. Howell.

Mary Ann left the hut with a smile on her face. She walked about and found Gilligan talking with the Professor.

"What is going on?" She asked.

The Professor filled her in.  
"Oh my!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "Poor Ginger! Is she okay?"  
"She is resting in our hut." replied The Professor.  
Mary Ann noticed he said our hut but kept silent. The Professor was already thinking of his new life with Ginger. It was only natural he would refer to the hut as his and Ginger's.

"There is some good news!" said Gilligan trying to lighten the mood.  
"What good news?" inquired Mary Ann.

The Professor smiled. "Ginger and I are getting married."  
"What!" shrieked Mary Ann with a big smile. "You are….Oh I am so happy!" She gave the Professor a hug and then let go. "Ginger is a lucky woman. I'm happy for you both."  
"Thank you Mary Ann." He replied.

"Oh that little sneak." She grinned. "She didn't tell me that you were…I need to speak to her. You think it would be alright if I saw her for a minute."  
"I don't think she will mind." said The Professor.

Mary Ann hurried towards the hut and slowly peaked in. "Ginger…it's me…Mary Ann. Can I come in?"  
Ginger smiled opening her eyes. "Sure…come in."

Mary Ann walked in and to the bed. "You okay?"  
"Yeah I think so." Ginger said. "A little sore."  
"I'm sorry..Ginger…this whole thing…..You know what…let's not talk about that. Let's talk about something else. Like the engagement you didn't tell me about." She said jokingly scolding the movie star.

"I'm sorry." laughed Ginger. "I was going to wait to tell everyone at once but I ended up telling the Skipper when I saw him."  
"I am happy for you." Mary Ann said kneeling down by the bed. "The Professor is a wonderful man."  
"He is. He loves me." said Ginger.

"Ginger." Mary Ann started. "Mrs. Howell offered me a job."  
"She did?"  
"She said she wants to open a boutique and wants me to be a part of it."  
"That's great." said Ginger. "You going to take her up on her offer."  
"I think I might. Boy my family is going to be shocked."  
"Don't worry about it. I think they will understand. They may be hurt a little but I think they will know they have to let you do what you need to do."  
"I hope so." sighed Mary Ann. "I do love them but…I need more than a farm in Kansas."  
"Then I think you really should consider Mrs. Howell's offer. It sounds like just want you need."

Tribal Camp

Kianna found her grandfather's tent and went inside. She trembled inside but knew she had to face him.

"Grandfather." She said addressing him.

Kimmo smiled. "Kianna, what is it my child?"  
"I…I have to tell you something."  
"Speak." He said to her.

"I….I..killed Kawan." She said in a small voice.

Kimmo took in what she said and then spoke. "Tell me what happened."  
"I saw him leave our camp. I thought he would do something horrible. So…I took the rifle and followed him. He grabbed Ginger and caused her great harm. She managed to escape him. He went after her and he charged…I shot him."

Kimmo was about to speak when the Skipper entered.

"Sir..If I may speak."

Kimmo nodded. "Please."

"Kianna here saved our lives. Kawan was sure to kill us. If it hadn't been for her…We owe are lives to her bravery. Please you must understand…she had no choice."  
"I see. I am aware of Kawan's anger. His pride and honor were hurt. It does not excuse his behavior. I do believe you when you say Kianna had no choice."  
"Grandfather." said Kianna. 'I am truly sorry…You know that I had loved Kawan very much. I did not want this."  
"There are things in life that we must do. You did what you had to do. I am saddened by the loss of Kawan. I had loved him very much. I know that you loved him too. Hopefully he is at peace now. Kianna, I absolve you of wrong doing."  
"Oh..Grandfather…You are so kind." Kianna said.

"You Kianna have shown great bravery. I am very proud of you."  
The Skipper addressed him. "Kimmo, I have a favor to ask."  
"What is it?"  
"I would like to take Kianna back to America with us. She mentioned to me how she loves the sea…I would like to teach her what I know."

"I see." said Kimmo. "Kianna. what do you say?"  
"I would like to Granfather. I always wanted to see this great country of America."  
"You must go then." said Kimmo. "You were to be united with a man of science. "

The Skipper was confused. "A man of science?"  
"My kind sir." smiled Kimmo. "There many forms of science. Your science involves the ocean. And when I said Kianna was to be united with a man of science, it was not necessarily in the romantic sense."  
Kianna beamed. "Grandfather you are wise and kind. I will miss you much."  
"We will miss you too Kianna but you are to go. Go live your destiny."

Kianna hugged the older tribal man. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much."

The Skipper smiled. "Thank you Kimmo. This means a great deal to me."

"I know." He said. "The spirits have told me that you lost a daughter."  
The Skipper was stunned. "Yes…that's right…"  
"Kianna will be your daughter now. Take good care of her."  
"I will! I promise!"

Kianna smiled the Skipper. "You are a good man. I look forward to my new life."


	17. Chapter 17

_Story is slowly coming to an end. A little bit more to go.  
Mature content in this one. Felt the couples deserved some love their last night on the island.  
__You are warned. You know the deal. No whining.__I regret nothing. _

The castaways gathered around their little camp area that had been their home for so long for the last time.

It was bittersweet for them. They were happy to be heading back home and to their lives but have grown accustomed to their island life and their little family.

The Howells played their records on the make-shift record player and they toasted their little island and their return home.

Ginger danced with the Professor just getting lost in the romantic crooning of Frank Sinatra singing Summer Wind. She was able to cover up her bruises with make-up but the Professor still thought her a stunning beauty.

He held her close and tight not wishing her to be away from him for one second.

Mary Ann sat with Gilligan at the table she told him about Mrs. Howell's offer.

"You going to take her up on it?" asked Gilligan.

"I don't know..maybe…I'm a little nervous about being smart enough to.."  
"Mary Ann you are one of the smartest people I know!" exclaimed Gilligan. "Well the Professor is probably the smartest I know." He said glancing over at him dancing with his red headed movie star. "I think you could do it."  
"I love you." Mary Ann said kissing his cheek. "I do want the chance to do something different and exciting. Maybe this could be what I need."

The Skipper came over and asked Mary Ann if she could care to dance.

She gladly said yes leaving Gilligan there alone.

Mrs. Howell then sat beside him. "Hello Gilligan."  
"Hi Mrs. Howell. Swell party you and Mr. Howell are throwing."  
"Thank you dear." She said. "I had a talk with Mary Ann and she said she was going back with you."  
"That's right." beamed Gilligan.

"I think it's wonderful." smiled Mrs. Howell. "You and Mary Ann make the perfect couple. I always thought so."  
"I know Mrs. Howell. You were the one who tried to match us up." He grinned at the memory.

"I had to try." The older woman said. "I noticed something between you two. I just wish you both would have realized it but you are together now. And I'm happy for you."

"Mrs. Howell can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Gilligan."  
"Do you think Mary Ann's family would approve of me?"  
"How could they not? You are a sweet dear boy. They will love you."  
"I'm taking her away from them though."  
Mrs. Howell shook her head. "No Gilligan you aren't. Mary Ann is living the life she wants to live. Her family will have to accept her decision. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"You think my family will like Mary Ann?"  
Mrs. Howell patted his cheek with a smile. "Dear, Mary Ann is a lovely sweet girl. They will be crazy about her. I know I would be if I had a son and he brought home a girl like that."  
"Did your folks like Mr. Howell?" He inquired.

Mrs. Howell laughed. "My mother did. She said he was quite a character and simply adored him. My father was a little slow coming around but he knew how much Thurston meant to me and he accepted it. When we got married, he told me that I made a good match and was happy for me. Being married to Thurston has been a wonderful experience. He would do anything for me. He adores me."  
"He sure does." smiled Gilligan. "He thought you were the most beautiful woman on the island."  
"About that Gilligan, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Who would you have voted for? Me, Mary Ann or Ginger?"  
"Mrs. Howell I picked Gladys…"  
"No..I mean it…who would you have picked? Seriously."  
Gilligan sighed. "Well if you want to know the truth…I actually picked Mary Ann. But I was too afraid to tell anyone. I thought she would laugh if she knew how I felt."  
"I see."  
"I'm surprised the Professor picked Mary Ann. I thought for sure he would say Ginger was."  
"Dear Gilligan, he did think Ginger was the most beautiful."  
"He did?"  
"Of course. He was just trying to make her jealous. He wanted her to get mad at him and storm at him that she should be the most beautiful and well you know what Ginger does to get a man to do what she wants…"  
"So that was all a ruse to get her attention?" Gilligan asked amused.  
"Yes. Why Thurston tried that once with me. It worked." She laughed. "When we first started dating another girl had her eye on Thurston. Her name was Martha Williams. She was my chief rival for Thurston's affections. He was mildly intrigued by her but his heart was really with me. Well I'll never forget the day when Martha and I were both in a state beauty contest. Thurston said Martha was sure to win and put our state on the map. I was livid. I told him I could easily win that I was certainly more charming and beautiful. To prove it, I kissed him and said…"Now you tell me who is more charming and beautiful."  
Gillgian laughed. "I take it he said you."  
"That's right." grinned Mrs. Howell taking a sip of her drink watching her husband.

Later that night

The Howells retired to their hut and the Skipper headed back to the tribal camp. He wanted to be there with Kianna when she told her fellow tribal people goodbye. And he wanted to assure them, Kianna was in good hands.

Ginger walked with the Professor to another side of the island. They stood on the beach watching the waves and enjoying the warm tropical air.

"Home. Tomorrow we go home." said the Professor as he held Ginger from behind.  
"I'm looking forward to it." sighed Ginger. "Being back in Hollywood. I miss it so."  
"They can write the Ginger Grant story." He said kissing her cheek.  
Ginger giggled. "Maybe." She said. "There is a lot to write."  
"Make sure you get the part about falling in love with me in it."  
Ginger turned to face him. "I'll make sure that you are played by Rock Hudson." She said kissing him. "Of course, he's not as handsome." She kissed him again. "Or charming." She added giving him another kiss. "Maybe you should play yourself…" She said kissing his ear.  
"Who is going to play you?" He asked enjoying her displays of affection.  
"I'll play me." She replied pulling back a bit. "I'll make sure they put in lots of love scenes."

Ginger leaned in kissing him again.

It was growing more heated and passionate.

The Professor broke the kiss and gazed at his soon to be bride.

"What do you say? One last time on the island.."  
Ginger smiled. "I'd thought you would never ask."

They moved to a large rock and Ginger sat on the Professor's lap.

His back was against a palm tree as she held onto him.

The Professor gazed at her as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Ginger wanted to take her time and savor him. She carefully peeled his shirt off and threw it to ground. Her hands ran over his muscular chest. Ginger wondered if he knew just how sexy he really was. He drove her mad. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Her mouth pressed against his kissing him passionately. He pulled her closer to him and Ginger felt his arousal against her body.

Ginger paused long enough to allow him begin removing her beige beaded gown. It soon joined his shirt on the sand.

His eyes looked over her exquisite body he loved  
Ginger leaned back over to him and slowly began to place kisses on his chest.

"Oh God." He groaned softly loving the experience of her soft kisses  
Her mouth pressed on his and she began kissing him. His hands caressed the soft silky skin of her back.  
The kiss broke as he looked at her with desire in his eyes. His lips then trailed down her soft supple neck.  
"Mmmm….Professor Hinkley…I bet you drove all the girls crazy." She said in a heated voice enjoying his kisses.  
"Well I…" He stammered slightly embarrassed.  
"They can eat their hearts out." She said seductively as she eyed him. "You are all mine."  
"And you are mine." He replied as he started up the kissing again.

His hand then drifted down her body and began causing her so much pleasure she thought she was going to explode.

"Oh yes…yes." She cried.  
His lips moved down to her breasts and she shuddered. "Aaahhh…Oh Roy…"

He swept her up and laid her down on the warm sand.

She gasped as he entered her. "Roy…Roy.." She groaned.

The two moved together as one body on the tropical beach.  
Ginger wrapped herself around him tighter and cried out in ecstasy.  
"Oh God Roy." She said returning to Earth.  
"Ginger…I love you…my beautiful movie star." He said kissing forehead. "I love you."

Ginger smiled and moved on top of him. "Now..it's your turn." She said as she leaned down capturing his mouth in a deep soulful kiss.

The Lagoon

Mary Ann and Gilligan walked to the waterfall enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"It sure is very pretty here at night." smiled Mary Ann.  
"You are pretty at night." said Gilligan loving the way she looked in the moonlight.

Mary Ann smiled. "You are so romantic." She said kissing him.

Gilligan broke away and looked down a her. "Mary Ann…I…love you…"  
He then pressed his lips against hers.

Mary Ann's breath was taken way by the passion she was feeling from him.

He let go of her and lead to the waterfall.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Mary Ann said looking at the water.  
"Who said you needed one." He said smiling at her.

"Gilligan." She said raising her eyes. "Just what do you have in mind…"

Gilligan's hands carefully unbuttoned the back of her dress. He pulled it off exposing her naked body to him.

His eyes took her in thinking she was so beautiful.

Mary Ann watched as he removed his own clothes.

Taking her hand he lead her to the water..

She slowly turned towards Gilligan standing there in front of her. The water continued to spray as she stared back at him.

He gazed upon her sensually and touched the side of her face.  
Leaning in, he captured her mouth in a deep impassioned kiss.

He let go and Mary Ann stood there breathless.

Pulling her closer, his lips began kissing her soft neck and Mary Ann closed her eyes giving in to what he was doing to her. She was powerless to fight it. She didn't want to.

For so long she felt like no one would ever love her. The boys she was set up with were a waste of time. Half of them didn't seem to care about her and what she was feeling

Gilligan cared and God did he know how to love her...at least in THAT way. That wonderful physical affection only he knew how to give her.

She groaned as his lips captured hers again in a hard passion filled kiss.  
He loved the way her lips tasted. Like sweey honey

He backed her against a rock wall as the water continued to flow down on them.. Taking her hands in his he pinned her arms over her head and eyed her wet hard nipples. Like perfect little berries. He took one into his mouth and Mary Ann moaned softly. "Gilligan...Oh yes..." His hand drifted down her arm and down her body and Mary Ann's breathing began to turn more rapid and slowly into short pants. "Oh God...Oh Gilligan!"

He slowly let go of her one nipple and went and took the other into his mouth. "Aaaahhh...Oh God!" She cried out.

He grinded against her hard. "I want you..." He whispered hotly in her ear.

Mary Ann's body was limp against the rockwall of the waterfall as Gilligan placed gentle kisses on her neck and softly telling her he loved her.

She held onto him tightly. One thing was certain. No matter what. She was never letting him go. Not ever.

Other side of island

Ginger smiled draping her arm across the Professor's chest. She sighed happily wishing to stay in the moment forever.

The Professor gently caressed her silk red hair thinking about how lucky he was that this beautiful being loved him.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Ginger spoke. "Darling, when you do want to have our wedding?"  
"How about as soon as we set foot on American soil." He replied.  
Ginger giggled. "I don't know about that." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "What do you think? A month or two?"  
"Whatever you want my love." He said.  
"I can't wait to tell all my Hollywood friends. And have a big fancy wedding."  
"Big fancy wedding?" smiled the Professor.

"Yes of course." said Ginger. "It's what I always dreamed of. I want to have hundreds of guests. Beautiful flowers and a stunning white gown. A grand reception to celebrate our union. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"  
"It's perfect." He said touching her face. "You deserve all of that."  
Ginger laid her head against his chest. "Imagine how the press will go wild when they find out how we found love on this island…"  
The Professor smiled and jokingly groaned. "Am I going to have flashing cameras in my face?"  
Ginger laughed. "Maybe. Think you can handle it?"  
"As long as you are with me."  
"Don't worry." She said moving on top of him again. "I'll show you the ropes."

Their passion was ignited again as the gentle waves crashed against the shore.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Closing in on the end of the story. Not there just yet. Still a little bit to go.  
I added some dialogue from the show to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**

The seven castaways boarded the ship eager to start their journey home.

Kianna was with them and said a happy yet tearful good-bye to her tribal family.  
She was going to miss them a great deal but she knew this is what she had to do.

The Skipper was offering her a great opportunity to learn about the sea. She could not possibly refuse. And her grandfather was right. It was time for her to live out her destiny.

Ginger took her seat by the cabin and the Professor sat down next to her.  
She smiled at him. "Can you believe it? In a few hours, we will be in Hawaii and then back home!"  
The Professor put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'm looking forward to it."

Mary Ann and Gilligan sat over by the railing looking out at the water.  
"I'm so happy." Mary Ann said. "Finally, we are going home!"  
Gilligan smiled. "I can't wait to see my friends again. Especialy Skinny Mulligan. You'll like him a lot Mary Ann. And his girlfriend Florence Oppenheimer although I don't know if they are still together but she is nice…Oh and you can meet my brother and…"  
Mary Ann giggled as he rambled on. "Gilligan…I can't wait to meet all your friends and family."

The Howells took their seats on the opposite site of Mary Ann and Gilligan.

"Oh Thurston it's finally happening! We are going home!"  
"Yes my dear it's simply wonderful!"  
Mrs. Howell thought a moment. "But dear which home should we go back to first? There is the one in Maine, the one in Palm Springs…the penthouse in New York…."

The Skipper, who was standing by the older couple, shook his head in amusement at Mrs. Howell rattling off all the homes the Howells owned. He himself was looking forward to teaching Kianna everything he knew about the sea.  
Deep down he knew she could not replace his own daughter Sasha but he was grateful to have her in his life now. She was an extraordinary young woman with great bravery. He knew that she would make a great sailor and someday perhaps a sea captain.

The ship began to depart and the castaways watched their tiny island begin to shrink farther and farther away as they sailed on the water.

Ginger smiled recalling all her memories of the island. Of course her fondest memory was still when the Professor came to her hut and for some reason just had to sniff her perfume.

"_Ginger I've got to sniff your perfume."  
_"_Professor! On the day we are leaving?"_

Before she knew what was happening, he had begun to nuzzle her neck taking in the scent of her perfume.

To this day she had no idea what had come over him but at the point in time she really did not care. A part of her was secretly thrilled when he had pulled her close to him.

She remembered excitedly thinking, "He loves me! He loves me!"

When he had finally let go of her, she was disappointed to say the least, but a part of her had never felt such electricity as when he was holding her.

The Professor gazed at the red headed beauty by his side. He was amazed at the turn of events. Never in a thousand years did he ever envision the three hour trip on the SS Minnow ending up like this.

He sat thinking of all the memories he himself had of the time on the island. Of course his favorite ones included Ginger. One in particular he would always hold in his heart was when they went searching for the Eye of the Idol or as he had stated at the time eleven dollars worth of quartz. It was the first time he came to the realization that Ginger could make him do anything.

"_I refuse."  
_"_You are just being stubborn."  
"What I am being is sensible."  
"All right, I'll do it!"  
"Ginger you are hardly dressed for spelunking"  
_"_Professor! What you said!"  
"My dear,"_

Why he felt the need to address her as "my dear" was beyond him. Perhaps a part of him wanted her to be his.

"_My dear a spelunker is a person whose hobby is speoleology. In other words, poking around in caves."  
_"_Oh."  
"However if it will make you happy, I'll crawl around and look around."_

Yup. Those six little words. If it will make you happy. It was the moment he had ascertained that she had incredible power over him and he would do absolutely anything in the world that she wished simply because it would bring happiness to her.

Mary Ann sat reminiscing about her cherished memories of the island.

Of course the one that was the most precious to her was Gilligan pretending to be her boyfriend. She recalled how she felt as she kissed him and sat on his lap. His arms around her. Nothing ever felt so right in her life.

Gilligan stared out at the ocean thinking back to when Mary Ann believed she was Ginger. The way she was aggressively trying to kiss him. It was true he had run away but it was only because he couldn't believe Mary Ann would feel those things for him. When she kissed him, it sure didn't feel like she was acting. He wanted nothing more than to return her affection but he didn't feel it was right to take advantage when Mary Ann wasn't herself. And the time when Mary Ann's "boyfriend" married another.  
Ginger coming up with the plan for the three single men of the island to "court" Mary Ann. Truth be told, Gilligan was more than jealous at the idea of the Professor and the Skipper trying to woo Mary Ann. It's the reason he suddenly exclaimed, "What about me? Who's gonna teach me?"

He wanted more than anything to learn exactly how he could win over sweet Mary Ann. He didn't want Mary Ann to become taken with the other two although he was pretty certain that the Professor would rather have had the opportunity to sweep another lovely woman off her feet. He noticed that the Professor made no protest when Ginger told him she would coach him.

That had made him feel a whole lot better. He was convinced the Professor would be so taken by Ginger's charms that he wouldn't succeed with Mary Ann.

Of course it turned out that they _all _spoked Mary Ann and she ended up running away from them thinking they had all lost their ever loving minds.

He had wished he had been more debonair in his attempt to win Mary Ann's heart but he supposed in the end, he actually had it all along.

Gilligan turned to put his arm around her and hold her close to him.  
Mary Ann smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

A few hours passed and the port came to view.

The castaways felt excitement as the ship sailed closer and closer finally coming to a stop.

The gathered up their belongings and stepped off the ship to the port where a friendly man with a graying beard and round face greeted them with a smile.

"Hello there." He said. "I'm Charlie. I heard you all were looking for a way home."  
"Yes." said the Skipper. "For a long time."  
"Well I can certainly help you there." He said with a broad smile.

He looked over at the two beautiful women and whistled. "Wow." He said. "To be shipwrecked with those beauties."

The Professor instinctly put his arm around Ginger and gave Charlie a look.  
Ginger noticed this and giggled to herself.

Gilligan was less than amused and instantly grabbed Mary Ann's hand as if to say _She belongs to me.  
_Mary Ann held back a laugh.

Charlie then turned and looked at Mrs. Howell. "Well you are certainly a fine woman yourself there."  
Mr. Howell glared at him. "My good man, this is _my _wife. Mind your manners."  
Mrs. Howell was delighted by the whole thing and simply said. "Why thank you kind sir."

Kimmo stepped off the boat and walked towards Charlie. "Hello my friend."  
"Hey there Kimmo." Charlie said taking his hand. "Nice to see you. I have your supplies right over there for you. And I called my good friend Sam like you asked. He will be here shortly to take your friends the rest of the way."  
"Very good." replied Kimmo. "See to that trip goes smoothly."  
"They will be just fine." assured Charlie. "Sam will take good care of them and he has contact with the coastguard."  
"Good." nodded Kimmo.

He turned to the castaways. "I wish you well on the rest of your journey."  
"Thank you for all you have done." Ginger said. "We are forever grateful to you."  
"It was my pleasure." Kimmo smiled. "Maybe someday I come to America to visit Kianna and all of you."  
"We would certainly love that." said Mary Ann.

Kimmo walked over to Kianna and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I will miss you great deal but wish you success on your new life journey."  
"I'll miss you too grandfather."

She gave him a hug and he then went to load the supplied onto his boat.

About 30 minutes later, a large ship appeared. An older thin gentleman with a white beard waved as he approached the port.

"Hello all!" He greeted he brought the ship in. He climbed down and hopped onto the pier. "Say you all want a ride home?"

"Sam?" asked Gilligan.  
"That's me!" He said cheerfully. "Hope aboard!'

The castaways took their bags and climbed aboard the ship. It was certainly a nice one.

You could tell how much Sam loved it and took care of it.

The Skipper was in awe. "Say a fine vessel you have here." He said approvingly.

"Thank you sir." replied Sam. "I call her Susan."  
"Susan?"  
"After my dear lovely wife. She's back home with our son Jeff. I couldn't think of more great name for this sea faring vessel than Susan."  
"It's wonderful." said The Skipper.

He understood what Sam meant. He had his own boat that he named after his late wife, Abigail.

"Well we are ready to go!" said Sam as he started to pull away from the port.

The seven castaways and Kianna waved to Charlie and Kimmo as they began to sail away.

Sam kept everyone amused with his tales of the sea. Exaggerated or not, they all enjoyed his stories.

Ginger closed her eyes and rested her head against the Professor. It was along trip and she was feeling a bit tired but she was so happy.

The Professor held her as she drifted off sleep. He looked down at her wondering what she may be dreaming. Wondered if she was seeing him in her dream.

He spent many a nights on that island dreaming of her. He still felt foolish for kicking her out of his hut that time. For so long he had wished for her to go to his hut at night and declare her desire for him.  
She finally did and what does he do? He asks her to leave! He escorts her out!  
How could he have been so blind? So what about the stupid attaché case? Ginger was there. In his hut. Just like he always had longed for!

"_Hi Professor"  
_"_Ginger! What are you doing up at this hour?"  
"Oh you know, I couldn't sleep and I was afraid of waking Mary Ann. But then I saw that beautiful moon outside. And I thought what a perfect night for romance."_

He had to admit that his heart leapt when she said those words. And his heart began beating faster at the other words she purred.

"_Isn't it enough that I'm here and you're here.."_

What does he do? He doubts her intentions and shoos her away.  
Thinking back he wished he would have just given in to her. It was what he wanted.  
The case ended up not having anything important in it. He lost the perfect chance to hold Ginger in his arms and let her know how much he adored and loved her.

Well once thing was for certain. He would never make that mistake again.

He held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

The pier was coming into view and the Professor gently shook Ginger awake.

She sat up and smiled. "Are we in Hawaii?"  
"We are." He said.

They stood up and watched with excitement as the pier came closer and closer into view.

The ship then pulled in and came to a stop.

"Okay folks! This is it!" exclaimed Sam.

They picked their belongings up and started down the stairs of the ship.

The press had got wind of their return and were waiting there for them shouting questions.

They all smiled, ignoring the press, and made their way off the pier to a waiting car which would bring them to a hotel before they flew back to their own homes in two days. It gave them some time to unwind and adjust to being back in civilization.

The car drove off and they all were silent just happy to be back.

Kianna was in awe as she looked out the window. She never saw so much in her life. It was all new and exciting to her.

They arrived at their hotel and there was again press waiting them however they were mostly shouting questions to Ginger and to Mr. Howell as they were more well known.

The two smiled and said nothing other than "Glad to be home."

They all made their way into the hotel and to their prospective rooms.

Ginger opened the door to the suite she was sharing with the Professeor.

She thought it was generous of Mr. Howell to pay for them all to say at such a luxurious hotel. He stated they all deserved to live it up.

She eyed the large white sofa with soft pillows. The beautiful artwork on the walls. The plush carpet. Carpet! She had not seen carpet in so long!

"This is extraordinary." The Professor remarked. "It's like a dream. I've been so used to our little huts…This is like paradise."

Ginger giggled. She kicked off her heels feeling the soft carpet beneath her feet.

She took the Professor's hand and lead him into the bedroom which they both stopped and gasped at.

A large bed. Bed! They had not had real bed in years! With soft sheets and a big blanket!

Ginger went running and leaped on the bed.  
"Roy! This is amazing!" She said laying back on the bed. "This is like being on a cloud!"  
He grinned loving the sight of her on the bed. He walked over and climbed on the bed next to her.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips. "And now the cloud has an angel floating on it."  
Ginger shook her head and laughed. "That was corny."  
"But true." He said taking her in his arms.

The two wrapped themselves around each other getting lost in their passion.


	19. Chapter 19

_**End of the line! Final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
I took a character from my other story and put them in this one. I had to. I love the character and since they are my character, I will stick them where I want. LOL.  
Enjoy!**_

The Professor walked out to the living room area of the hotel suite to find Ginger sitting at a desk wearing the complimentary soft fluffy white robe.

His eyes looked over her long slender crossed legs peeking out from under the robe.

In her hand she held the receiver of an elegant antique white phone as she spoke with one of her many Hollywood contacts. "Yes the wedding will be in two months…I want tons of white and pink flowers….yes..oh you are a dear! Okay…till then...Bye now."

Ginger disconnected the call and quickly dialed another number.

The Professor walked over to where she sat coming up behind putting his arms around her.

Ginger looked up at him and smiled placing a small kiss on his lips before returning to the phone.  
"Hello…Peter? It's Ginger Grant. Oh thank you! You are so sweet to say that….I'm wonderful…I have news…I'm engaged! Oh you! I'm sorry but my heart was taken by another…" Ginger looked back at the Professor and smiled again before going to back to her conversation. "Roy Hinkley…yes the professor on the island…Never you mind." She grinned.  
"I want you to get Monica on this right away….yes I will grant her an interview…yes Roy and I will be delighted."  
The Professor looked at Ginger. "We will?" He said awkwardly.

Ginger put her hand over the phone. "Don't worry darling, you'll be fine." She kissed him and went back to the phone. "We will be back in California in two days. Okay…thank you. Love to Billy! Bye now!"

Ginger hung up the phone and the Professor spoke. "Who's Billy?"  
Ginger giggled. "You jealous?"  
"No." lied the Professor. "Just wondering."  
"You are so cute." Ginger said putting her arm around his neck. "Billy is Peter's dog."  
"Oh." The Professor said relieved. "A dog."  
"He is Peter's pride and joy. He's been his faithful companion every since his wife Grace died."  
"I see. Who is Peter by the way?"  
"Peter runs Eye On Hollywood magazine. Monica Silver is his top writer. Who better to get you and me introduced to Hollywood?"

The Professor stood up and sighed.

Ginger looked concerned and got up from her chair. "Something wrong?"  
"No…yes…I…I guess I didn't…I'm not used to this world of Hollywood. I'm not comfortable…"  
Ginger smiled gently. "Roy, you are going to be my husband. People are going to want to know a little about you. Want to know who you are. You do know that don't you?"  
"I suppose I do. This is all new to me."  
"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Trust me." Ginger said confidently. "I'll help you. Just smile and wave at the cameras."

"I'll do my best." said The Professor touching her face. "Just promise me one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"You'll never allow your head to be turned by the likes of Cary Grant or Rock Hudson or Gregory Peck.."  
"Darling." She purred moving closer touching his chest with her hand giving him a sultry look. "They could never ever compare to you." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly and let go. "You are the only one I could want. Don't you believe me?"  
"I do." He said holding her to him. "I'm sorry I don't mean to imply that I couldn't trust you…I know I can. It's just that you haven't been in Hollywood for so long…I'm afraid of you getting swept up…"  
"Roy, you are all I want. You are all that matters to me. Yes I adore acting. I love entertaining people but you mean a hell of a lot more to me than all of that. I could never throw you away. I love you. You are the only one I ever loved."  
"You are the best thing that ever came into my life." The Professor said gently caressing her back. "Before you all I had was…well not a whole lot. I had my scientific research and my books….Yes I dated a few women but if I am being honest, I wasn't really interested in any of them. They were delightful companions but not much more. You…you are different than any woman I've ever known. I never knew it was possible to feel love like this. I don't think I knew what love was. To me in was just some chemical reaction between two people stemming from chemical substances such as oxytocin or had to do with evolution."  
"I see." Ginger said. "What do you think now?"  
"Now…I think that love is something so powerful that it defines explanation and why bother trying to explain it. I love you Ginger Grant."  
"I love you Roy Hinkley." She brought her lips to his. "I love you." She gently kissed him and let go. She headed to the bedroom to dress.

The Professor watched her leave. Still swayed her hips in that seductive manner.

It amazed him how much she had come to mean to him. If he ever lost her…it was not something he cared to think about. However he knew that he didn't have to. If Ginger said she loved him and wanted him that was good enough for him.

He was still hesitant about this new Hollywood lifestyle he was going to lead with her but he was confident he could handle it.

Truth be told he was curious about all her Hollywood friends. Wondered what they were like and what they would think of him. He was always very curious about what kind of life she lead outside the island.

It was a little exciting to think that they would be the talk of the town for awhile. He could see her lovely face on the covers of magazines. And soon she could be filming a new movie. It would be quite an experience to see her on the silver screen. He never told any of the castaways but he had seen a few of her movies before they had become stranded and had been captivated by her. When he saw her on the Minnow, he could hardly believe it. It was one the reasons he was so drawn to her.

Now that beautiful movie star was going to be his bride. It was a dream come true to say the least.

Howell's suite.

Mrs. Howell was sitting on the sofa looking through her various pieces of jewelry while Mr. Howell was outside talking to his business associates when the doorbell rang.

She got up from the sofa and went to the door. She opened it a crack to see Mary Ann standing there. She took the chain off and opened the door.

"Mary Ann dear, please come in." She said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
"Not at all." assured Mrs. Howell. "Have a seat dear." She said gesturing to the sofa.

"What brings you here?"  
"I wanted to let you know, I thought about your offer and…I would very much like to take you up on it."  
"Oh wonderful dear!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together. "I'm so happy to hear that!"  
"It's a great opportunity and I don't want to pass it up. I talked to my mother and I explained everything to her. Granted she was disappointed I wasn't moving back to Kansas but she said she understood I had to do what I needed to do. I promised her I would see her as often as I could. And that she and my father can always visit…I just need to do this. I need more than farm life."  
"I'm proud of you." said Mrs. Howell. "I know it's not easy to take a big step like this."  
"I told Mom that…well Mrs. Howell, you've been like a surrogate mother to me. Always giving me advice. Trying to set me up with Gilligan." She giggled. "Mom was happy that there was a nice lady looking after me. In fact, she said she would very much like to meet you and Mr. Howell."  
"I would love to meet them! I'm sure they are lovely people."  
"There is one more thing."  
"What is that dear?"  
"Well, I was wondering where would this boutique be and where I could find a place to live."  
"I'm going to open it in New York. And as far as a place of you to live, you can take our penthouse."  
"Oh no Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann protested. "I couldn't…"  
"Nonsense dear. I insist."  
"But I.."  
"I won't hear another word." Mrs. Howell said firmly. "You can stay there as long as you like. Mr. Howell and I have simply lovely brownstone house. You stay in the penthouse"  
"Well I should at least pay rent…"  
"You are not paying us rent my dear." Mrs. Howell said sternly. "It is your home now. You don't worry about a thing."  
"Mrs. Howell I don't want to take advantage…"  
The older woman shook her head. "Mary Ann, you are not taking advantage of anything. I want you to have the penthouse. It's in a perfectly safe neighborhood and has wonderful security. You will be much more safe there and anywhere else. Now I won't hear anymore of it."  
Mary Ann smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Howell. This means a lot to me."  
"You are welcome dear.' Mrs. Howell replied. "You can move Gilligan in if you want."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I don't think we are quite there yet. I just wonder how he would feel about being in New York."  
"I'm pretty sure he will be happy to go anywhere you go my dear. Besides, Mr. Howell can find him something in Howell Enterprises."  
"You two are too much." Mary Ann said shaking her head. "You are being awfully generous."  
"Dear, you four are like our children. You know Thurston and I were never able to conceive."  
"I'm sorry." Mary Ann said sympathetically.

"When we ended up stranded with you and Gilligan and Ginger, the Professor. You all became our children. We love you all very much. You are our family. On or off the island."  
"We love you too." Mary Ann said kissing her cheek.

She then stood up. "I'm going to tell Gilligan the news. Thank you again Mrs. Howell."  
"You are welcome dear."  
Mary Ann hugged her and then left.

She stood out in the hallway smiling happy about the new life she was about to embark on.

Mary Ann headed back to her hotel room and walked inside finding Gilligan scarfing down a big plate of pancakes drenched in syrup.

She laughed at him thinking he looked adorable. "Hungry?" She said.

"I missed pancakes." Was his reply in between bites.

He then put his fork down. "Where did you go?"  
"I went to speak with Mrs. Howell." She said sitting at the table.  
"Oh?" He said taking a big sip of orange juice.

"I told her I was going to take her up on her offer."  
"Wow that's great!" exclaimed Gilligan.  
"Yeah. Gilligan, the boutique is going to be in New York."  
"New York?" He said stunned.  
"Yes. Mrs. Howell said I can stay in their penthouse."  
"What about…I thought you were coming back home with me?"  
"Gilligan you can come with me to New York. It will be fun."  
"Fun? New York?"  
"Yeah think about it. All the people. The restaurants, the nightclubs…the bright lights."  
Gilligan sighed. "I don't know…Mary Ann I'm a sailor….I…I can't sail in New York."  
Mary Ann smiled. "Well not necessarily, Mrs. Howell said that Mr. Howell could find you something. I bet you could have a job in a Naval Yard."  
"But what about the Skipper?" He said. "I always worked for the Skipper."

Mary Ann stood up and paced about. "I know Gilligan but…maybe…maybe you should…move on..I mean I know how much the Skipper means to you. He means a lot to me too. Gilligan I don't mean to sound harsh or callous. You know he has Kianna now. He wants to teach her all he knows. I just…I really want to do this. I want to go to New York. I understand if you can't…"  
Gilligan thought a minute and then spoke. "Mary Ann, if it means that much to you, I suppose..No, not suppose, I can do it. I'll go to New York with you."  
"Oh Gilligan thank you!" She said rushing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you."  
"I love you Mary Ann. I want us to be together."  
"I want us to be together too." She smiled holding him close.

"If it means living in the Big Apple, I can do that. I'll miss the Skipper but I think I can handle it."  
"You know he can come visit anytime. And we can go see him."  
"That's true. It may be hard on him though."  
"I think he will understand." asssured Mary Ann.  
"I hope so." said Gilligan. "I should go to talk to him."  
"Okay." Mary Ann said letting go as Gilligan went to stand up.

Gilligan headed to the door when there was a knock. He opened it to find the Skipper there.

"Skipper. I was just coming to see you. Come in."

The Skipper walked in and said hello to Mary Ann who then went out to the balcony to give them privacy.

"Gilligan." The Skipper said. "I've been doing some thinking. I know about the offer Mrs. Howell made to Mary Ann."  
"You do?"  
"Mr. Howell told me." The Skipper explained. "I think it's a fantastic opportunity for her. And I want you to know, I understand that you will want to be with her."  
"Yeah. Mary Ann and I are going to live in New York."  
"Wow. The Big Apple." smiled The Skipper. "That's great."  
"I'll miss working with you Skipper. You taught me a lot."  
"I will miss you too Gilligan but I'm not going to be far away."  
"You're not?"  
"No." The Skipper explained. "I've got a place up in Connecticut. I'm going to live there."  
"Wow. That's not far at all!" exclaimed Gilligan happily.  
"I'm going to take Kianna with me. I can teach her all there is about sailing. And you and Mary Ann are welcome anytime."  
"Oh Boy! Thanks Skipper!' Gilligan hugged the older man.

The Skipper returned his hug and let go. "I'll have to get used to you not falling on me but I'll try."  
Gilligan laughed.

"Well I'm going to get going. I'll see you later."  
"Okay Skipper."

The Skipper headed to the door and left.

Gilligan rushed to tell Mary Ann the news.

Two months later

The castaways were all gathered at the wedding of Ginger Grant and Roy Hinkley.

It was truly a grand affair.

Ginger wore the most magnificent gown Mary Ann had ever seen.

White satin with a full skirt and a long train. A beautiful lace veil with a tiny tiara on top of her head.

Mary Ann stood as maid of honor wearing a glamorous emerald green silk gown with a plunging neckline. Her hair swept up on top of her head.

There were three other bridesmaids. One was Ginger's cousin Kathleen. The other two were close friends of hers, Lisa and Christine.

Mary Ann got to know them a little bit during the planning of the wedding and could see why Ginger loved them so. They were so friendly and down to Earth and told her many funny stories about the adventures they had with Ginger.

The Professor stood watching Ginger make her way down the aisle on the arm of Mr. Howell who insisted upon it and Ginger gladly accepted since her own father had passed on when she was a teenager. He thought she looked like a beautiful fairy tale princess.

Ginger and the Professor exchanged vows.

Mrs. Howell cried. The Skipper tried to pretend he wasn't tearing up but he was.

Mary Ann and Gilligan watched feeling so happy for the pair.

Then the kiss.

Everyone applauded and the couple made their way up the aisle arm in arm.

The reception

Ginger danced with the Professor to Frank Sinatra's Strangers In The Night.

She felt it was a fitting song. As they started off strangers and then…became more.

Later on, the guest were dancing and mingling when a blonde woman came up to the newlyweds.

The Professor smiled. "Barbara. Glad you could come." He said of his assistant who he was very fond of. She had a sharp mind and was his right arm in the research lab.

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled. "I couldn't pass the chance. It's not everyday Professor Hinkley gets to marry the woman of his dreams."

Ginger looked at the Professor raising her eyebrows. "Really?"  
"Yes I remember how he went on and on about how great you were in that murder mystery…Sweet Revenge. He commented on how charismatic you were and how you commanded the screen…."  
"Um.." The Professor said feeling embarrassed. "That's enough Barbara. Thank you. I'm going to dance with my wife now."

He took Ginger's hand pulling her away.

She grinned at her new husband. "You never told me…"  
"Never mind." He said trying to dismiss it."  
She was not going to be deterred. "You saw my movies? That's how you feel in love with me?"

"I uh..I saw a few…" He conceded.  
"Did you really think all those things?"  
"I still do." He said kissing her.

It was then time for Ginger to throw the bouquet which she aimed right at Mary Ann who caught it.

Gilligan swallowed nervously and Mary Ann laughed.

The newlyweds got into their limo and drove away.

Ginger laid her head on the Professor's shoulder. "I love you."  
He kissed her lips and let go. "I love you Ginger Hinkley."  
Ginger giggled. "It has a nice ring to it."

She cuddled up against her husband feeling on top of the world.

A new life was going to begin. One with her beloved blue eyed Professor by her side.

The End!


End file.
